Harry Potter and The Art of Duelling
by Yanlira
Summary: *CHAPTER SIX FINALLY UP* Now AU fifth year. Harry is back at Hogwarts for his 5th year. Romances, jelousy, transfers, animagi and new professors. Duelling will be important, once they get around to it....
1. Of fabulous birthdaynights

This is my first fic, witten mainly because I've been reading fanfics for so long and I wanted to do "the ultimate fic", so to speak. Well, here it is. It starts out kind of like all the real books witten by Rowling, but I have to confess it goes a bit out of line as the plot goes on. I think I'll write a sequel when I've finished this one (and that won't be for quite some time, I tell you) and those may be a bit more. well rated. This one'll be quite "nice", though, since Harry and gang ARE only fifteen years old.  
  
Observe! Everyone who hates H/Hr can just stop reading right away, I won't go anywhere else than that EVER! All of you others, who share my opinion of the ONE TRUE SHIP, hold on for this simple chapter, and then we'll have that part of the plot rolling away!  
  
Chap. 1 Of fabulous birthday-nights  
  
The fourteen - nearly fifteen - year old Harry Potter was sitting with his back against the house-wall. He had just come back from nearly two hours of running, his messy black hair plastered to his forehead, hiding the lightning-bolt scar from view. His emerald eyes were closed behind round spectacles, and he was wearing a t-shirt and some running-shorts way too large for him. With it's head in his lap was a large, black dog, his tongue hanging from his mouth. Harry opened his eyes and sighed as he looked at his companion. They were both tired from the exercise, which Harry had taken to only so he could leave the house once in a while.  
  
His aunt and uncle hadn't been happy with him leaving and ignoring some of the numerous chores they had lain upon him, but Harry, having predicted their reaction beforehand, threatened them with his 'convicted murderer' godfather, and Petunia and Vernon Dursely could do nothing but sit and watch as Harry did things the way he felt like doing them.  
  
Harry's cousin Dudley was, thank goodness, away on camp over the summer. The diet the school-nurse of Smeltings had out him on hadn't exactly taken effect, and Dudley was now forced to go away on a lose-weight camp for fat children.  
  
A lot had changed since last summer, but not everything for the better. Harry was tortured by nightmares of Voldemort, the most evil wizard of them all, and of his rebirth, and of the death of Cedric Diggory. The only reason he could sleep at all during the nights was the presence of the black dog. Even though he couldn't live with him, or stay with him in the Dursley's house, it brought Harry comfort to have his godfather around, even if only during daytime.  
  
As the sun set behind the houses of Privet Drive Harry scoffed the black dog off his lap and got up.  
  
"I have to go indoors now, Snuffles", he said. "See you tomorrow."  
  
The dog licked Harry's hand and went away down the road, as Harry went into the house. Without even thinking about trying to get dinner from his aunt and uncle, Harry ascended the stairs and locked himself up in his room. Under the loose floorboard was his own stash of food, brought to him by his snowy-owl Hedwig from his friends.  
  
As he sat down at his desk to eat some pie Harry looked once again around his room. It wasn't at all large, or luxurious, or anything even remotely close to anything even resembling those words, but it was all he had when away from school. He had to clean off a whole load of books from his desk before he could sit and eat at it. Next to the desk was his cauldron, in which he currently stacked all his finished homework. It was nearly full now, since Harry had been burying himself in his schoolwork in order to keep himself occupied enough to not think about Voldemort or Cedric, which pained him still. All the papers he was supposed to hand in when the next year began were at least one scroll longer than asked for by the professors in question. He had researched and reread his books so often than he now knew half of them almost by heart, and the other half he was well on the way of doing the same thing.  
  
'I'm beginning to turn out like Hermione!' he thought as he set aside the leftovers from his meal for Hedwig to eat when she returned (she was currently out hunting or whatever) and grabbed his potions-textbook. The essay he had to write was a very difficult one on the subject of truth- serums. He had written as far as to evaluate why the use of the truth- serums were so strictly watched over and, with a little help from Sirius and some books from the grand library at Diagon Alley, he would be finished with his presently five-scroll essay in the morning.  
  
There was one other thing he had to do when it came to his studies, and that task was by far the most difficult he had. He was studying Arithmancy now, having dropped Divination after several weeks of correspondence with Professor Dumbledore, and Harry had a whole lot of catching up to do if he intended on managing this new area of wizardry.  
  
He had given his choice a lot of thought, but had eventually come to the conclusion that he was far better off without Professor Sibyl Trelawney predicting his death at least twice a week. Hermione would be thrilled, of course, and Ron would probably be disappointed in Harry leaving him alone with that wretched hag, but he would just have to live with it.  
  
The thought of his friends sent a jolt through his body. He hadn't heard from them all that much lately, he reckoned they felt a little uneasy around him since the end of the Triwizard tournament. But he couldn't wait to hear from them all the same. Just when he had buried himself in a passage about some guy who had made a mistake with some of the ingredients while making Veritaserum, and ended up never being able to speak another word of lie in his whole life Harry heard Hedwig tapping her beak to the window. He got up and let her in.  
  
Soon after her three other owls came flying through the now open window. While he had been studying darkness had fallen, and Harry noticed that, once again, he had spent twenty minutes of his birthday without knowing it. He was now fifteen years old, and the three owls plus his own Hedwig were obviously in his room because of the event, and they all carried envelopes and parcels of different kinds.  
  
Hedwig merely dropped her two letters and a packet on Harry's bed and flew over to her cage to have herself a zip of water and a bite to eat. Of the remaining three owls Harry recognised only one. Flying around and about in the room was the tiny owl known as Pigwidgeon, or rather Pig, for short. He belonged to Ron and was the most crazy being Harry had ever seen. Pig was carrying three envelopes and two parcels, a burden far too heavy for such a small bird. Harry was utterly amazed at the load of presents he seemed to be receiving this year. The second bird was a great owl of Hogwarts, Harry understood that as soon as he laid eyes upon it thoroughly enough. Apart from the usual letter with the school crest on it the owl was also bringing a packet from who Harry knew instantly was Hagrid. The last owl was a majestic grey one, whom Harry had never seen before. The letter and gift the unfamiliar owl had with it, though, came unmistakably from Hermione. The school owl of Hogwarts left as soon as it had dropped off what it had come to leave, but both Pig and the grey owl remained with Hedwig.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to the rather large pile of gifts and letters placed on the bed. He found a new, unbreakable schoolbag from Sirius, in which there was a book with the title "Everything you really should try to avoid if you want to become an Animagus (and some things you desperately need to learn)" written by no other than Padfoot and Prongs. The short letter his godfather had sent with his gift was little more than an explanatory note:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Hope you get yourself a good year, I know I had a very fine year when I was fifteen.  
  
Thought I ought to explain a little to you concerning the gift I just sent you, and why I didn't deliver it in person.  
  
This book contains all the notes and facts your father and I found and used when we were developing our Animagi-forms. I just thought you wanted to have it, and perhaps it may be of some use to you. Although, if you do decide to use it for it's original task, please let me help you along.  
  
As for why I didn't bring the gift to you in person, it has been locked up in my Gringotts' vault for many years, and I had so send Hedwig to go get it for me, and when she already had it, she might as well give it to you.  
  
Love Snuffles  
  
Harry was delighted. That gift was one of the best he had received in his entire life, and he planned to make use of it as soon as possible. Well, of course he intended to become an Animagus, he had planned that ever since he learned that it could be done.  
  
As to the other envelope Hedwig had brought, it contained a pretty birthday- card, also from Sirius.  
  
Pig's envelopes and gifts came from, of course, Ron, and surprisingly, his twin brothers, Fred and George. They had all sent him presents, and each a letter along with it.  
  
Harry  
  
Happy Birthday, mate. How are you doing? I mean, with everything that has been happening. I don't know if you have been able to follow what has been happening in the wizarding world, but You-Know-Who hasn't been active at all since beginning of summer, but Dumbledore seams not to let a second go to waste anyway.  
  
Hope you are doing all right. Fred and George said for me to send along their gift for you as well, Pig had some great trouble carrying it all, I tell you. They refused to tell me what it was they sent you, though.  
  
How's all your schoolwork going? Hermione's been sending me tons of letters telling me to get everything done, and obsessing about the upcoming O.W.L.s, of course. Hope she hasn't been giving you that hard a time, mate. Do you know if she's gone to Bulgaria to visit Krum? I tried to get her to tell me, but she won't.  
  
Mum says hello, and that she's sorry that Dumbledore won't let you come visit us this summer. But she wants to invite you here for Christmas, already. Please come!  
  
/Ron  
  
The gift Ron had sent was, believe it or not, a Snitch. Well, not a real one, something of a training-Snitch, it said in the instructions. It was a bit smaller than the usual golden ball, and it didn't fly as far or high, but Harry already knew he could make good use of it, training in his room.  
  
Fred and George sent a short letter, saying how grateful they were for Harry's donation for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes earlier that year. Because of his donation, they had decided to let Harry have the first of every single prank-product they made, and their gift was a huge stash of Canary Creams and suchlike. Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione sent him a book, and Harry had to admit that he was actually genuinely happy about the gift. When he saw the title, though, he couldn't help but laugh. She had sent him a copy of "Hogwarts; a History", together with a thick bundle of parchments, written by herself, on the subject of the school and it's house-elves.  
  
Harry, her letter read.  
  
Hope you have the best birthday ever. I'm currently at home with my parents, we went away for a short holiday to Italy a few weeks ago, and I'm of course deeply enveloped in my studies. Just so you know, I didn't go to Bulgaria to visit Viktor, he had to go somewhere with the Quidditch-team, and my parents didn't think it appropriate for me to go visit him either. I must confess, I didn't think so either. I know both you and Ron (especially him) think that there's something going on between Viktor and I, but there isn't, at least not for my part.  
  
I sent you the book hoping that I would finally get you to read it. I've given up trying to push Ron into it a long time ago, but I still have my hopes about you, my dear friend. Read it!  
  
How's your schoolwork coming along? I've finished about half of the essays, and of course they're a bit longer than requested (as usual). Get yours done! I hope you have done at least something because you will hopefully be elsewhere occupied for the rest of the summer.  
  
My biggest gift to you, my friend, is this. I've written to Dumbledore, his letter is enclosed together with mine, and he says it's okay for you to come to my house for the rest of the summer, if you will. I really hope you do!  
  
Please send your reply back with Athena here (she's my new owl, isn't she gorgeous?) and if you want to come, my parents and I will be coming to pick you up on Tuesday ('That's just two days to go from here', Harry thought happily).  
  
Right, one more thing. Please don't tell Ron about me not visiting Viktor, I'm afraid he'll misinterpret it.  
  
Happy Birthday! Love /Hermione  
  
Thrilled about the prospect of being allowed to leave the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, Harry immediately went on to Dumbledore's letter.  
  
Ms. Granger  
  
After carefully considering your letter and it's contents I have decided to grant your wish. It's just as safe for Harry to stay with you as it is with his relatives, and he's allowed to come if he wants to. Although, ask him to bring Snuffles along with him, he can stay in the near surroundings of your house.  
  
Sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Without even glancing at the rest of his gifts, Harry scribbled down a short letter of acceptance to Hermione, and sent her owl Athena along with it. He the turned to Hagrid's short letter, which said that he was away on a secret mission for Dumbledore and that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts in time for the beginning of term. His replacement as Care of Magical Creatures Professor would be none other than Charlie Weasley, and that ought to be interesting, according to Hagrid.  
  
The gift enclosed with Hagrid's letter was a wooden box for his wand, which Harry appreciated, but didn't really know when to make use of.  
  
Together with Hagrid's letter came the usual Hogwarts-letter. This year, however it held some great surprises.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been appointed a 5th year Prefect for Gryffindor House. Your badge is enclosed with this letter.  
  
The list of 5th year Prefects throughout the school are as follows:  
  
Gryffindor: Harry Potter Hermione Granger Ravenclaw: Padma Patil Terry Boot Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbot Justin Finch-Fletchley Slytherin: Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson  
  
The new Head Boy and Girl are Roger Davies of Ravenclaw and Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor.  
  
You have also, after been thus voted by every single professor of the school been appointed Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor House team.  
  
The Quidditch Captains throughout the school are as follows:  
  
Gryffindor: Harry Potter Ravenclaw: Roger Davies Hufflepuff: Susan Bones Slytherin: Draco Malfoy  
  
You will be obliged to set up schedules with the other Captains of matches and training sessions.  
  
If you wish to turn down either of these positions please reply in that manner. If you don't, we will see that as an acceptance of both.  
  
Sincerely Minerva McGonnagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry was almost in shock. He didn't even bother looking at his list of required books and other utensils, but he simply stared at the letter for a while, before with quivering hands pulling out a shining Prefect-badge from the envelope.  
  
This was indeed a fabulous birthday-night.  
  
That's it for now, although there are more chapters already posted. How'd you like it? I hope you loved it. or something similar!  
  
Well, I decided to make Harry a prefect, since I think he's the most qualified of the five Gryffindor boys available. Hermione's certain, of course, even Rowling won't go anywhere else than that. I also think it was quite reasonable to make Harry the new Quidditch-Captain.  
  
Everyone else given those posts, I've just ut them there because they were existing names.  
  
Now, go on and read the next chapter, or rewiew, and THEN read the next chapter, whatever you please! 


	2. The Grangers

Alright, new chapter. Harry's going to the Grangers! He's going to get some surprises, though. And Hermione is, too, by the way.  
  
Chap. 2 The Grangers  
  
Harry was pacing back and forth on the front lawn of number 4 Privet Drive. It was noon on the Tuesday of which the Grangers would be arriving to fetch him from the Dursley's. He assumed that they would come in an hour or so, but he had been waiting outside with all his things since early that morning, not wanting to spend more time than absolutely necessary in that horrific house of his aunt and uncle.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the large black dog known as Snuffles running towards him over the yard of Mrs. Figg, the next-door neighbour. The middle-aged lady herself came walking proudly behind him, with a big smile on her face. Harry was utterly surprised to see her coming towards him, looking as if she knew Snuffles very well, even though all her cats would be a definite obstacle in the way of her liking dogs.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear", she said as she came up to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine, I guess", Harry replied, still surprised to have her speak to him in such as familiar manner. "I'm waiting for my friend to come pick me up. I'm going away for the rest of the summer, before school starts."  
  
"Yes, Snuffles here told me all about it. I hope you have a good time with your friend. I guess I'll see you when schools starts, on the 1st of September. I must congratulate you on your recent appointments as Prefect and Captain of your House team, I always knew you had it in you."  
  
Harry stared at her. Mrs. Figg smiled at his startled face.  
  
"Yes, Harry", she said. "I'm a witch. Dumbledore put me here years ago to watch over you, being an old friend of your parents, and all. Snuffle's been staying with me all summer."  
  
"How. why."  
  
"I know you must be surprised, but I can assure you there's a perfectly good explanation to all of this. I came to tell you who I am now because I'm leaving here when you go back to school in September, to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor of Hogwarts. Snuffles didn't think it wise of me to blow my cover to you, but you'd find out as soon as you got to school anyway, and thought it better if I told you all of this right away."  
  
"Y-yes", Harry stammered.  
  
Sirius barked as they were interrupted by a large green station-wagon coming up the driveway. The Grangers had arrived.  
  
Out of the car jumped a very excited and very different Hermione. Well, not all that different from the end of term, but different enough. She was wearing muggle clothes, something Harry rarely had seen her in earlier, and she had cut her hair quite a bit. It was now quite short, barely touching her shoulders, and looked far less bushy in this manner. Not that he had ever had any trouble with her hair, but he had to confess that she looked better in this coiffure.  
  
"Hi, Harry!", she exclaimed happily and embraced him. She then took a step back to look at him, with a rather surprised expression in her face.  
  
Harry himself didn't at all think he had changed that much, but he reckoned he must have. Due to all his exercise his frame had filled out a little, and he had grown about five inches in merely five weeks of summer. His hair was a little longer than usual too.  
  
They both smiled at each other happily.  
  
"It's good to see you, Hermione", he replied.  
  
"Do you have all your things ready?", asked a man who had just stepped out of the car. Harry went up to him and took his hand.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Granger, I'm Harry Potter", he said.  
  
"Hello, Harry. I'm Alan Granger, Hermione's dad. Got everything packed and ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Snuffles, get in the car."  
  
Sirius paced his way quickly to the trunk and placed himself there for the ride. Mrs. Figg enveloped Harry in a hug and bade him farewell until beginning of term. Hermione looked at her questioningly, and Mrs. Figg presented herself, then waved goodbye as they drove away down the street.  
  
"So, Harry", Hermione said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Just fine. I've had quite a heap of schoolwork to get through, but I'm nearly finished now. I've just got to finish my Herbology essay, and I have to study some more Arithmancy, but I was kind of hoping you'd help me with that."  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry? You don't even take Arithmancy."  
  
"Yes, now I do. I finally decided to drop Divination, and I need to catch up with the rest of the class in order to change my subject. I got tired of the old wench we have for a professor."  
  
"That's great! I'll be happy to help you. But I'm surprised you're already finished with your homework. You and Ron usually wait until the last week of holidays before scribbling something down."  
  
"Well, let's just say I won't be doing that anymore. I even wrote more than requested, and I've read "Hogwarts; a History"".  
  
Hermione looked even more thrilled than he had expected. She pursed her lips and looked down a minute.  
  
"Well, if I help you with the Arithmancy, do you think you could give me some pointers on that Transfiguration essay? I'm not finished yet."  
  
"Sure".  
  
"Thanks, Harry".  
  
"By the way, do you want to know something amazing? I've been appointed a Prefect."  
  
"I know! I got the letter yesterday myself. I'm so excited!"  
  
".and Quidditch Captain."  
  
Hermione stared at him. She didn't really know what to say, and obviously decided to hug him instead. Harry laughed. He had actually, after spending less than an hour with Hermione, completely managed to forget everything having to do with Voldemort or Cedric or his parents.  
  
As the car stopped after another hour in the car, they arrived at a rather large villa situated in outer London. Hermione actually looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Um.well, this is where I live", she said. "Mum and dad have their dental practice next to the garage, and. well, I might as well just show you around."  
  
Mr. Granger unpacked the car and let Sirius out of the trunk, while Hermione took Harry with her to the back yard, where her mother currently was watering the flower-beds.  
  
"Mum, this is Harry. Harry, my mother Holly".  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Granger".  
  
"Hello Harry".  
  
He had barely had the chance to say hello to Hermione's mum before Hermione grabbed his wrist and dragged him along into the house.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the guestroom".  
  
They went up one flight of stairs and trough a light hallway before arriving in a large, light-green room with gigantic windows and a quilted bed. Mr. Granger had already had time to bring Harry's things up there, and his trunk stood at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Well, this is where you're going to sleep. You like it?"  
  
"It's lovely", Harry assured her before once again being dragged off, this time into Hermione's own room.  
  
This room was exactly the way Harry had pictured it to be. Next to a couple of brim-full bookcases was a big, deep fauteuil, and her desk was huge and had heaps of thick books and scrolls of parchment spread all over it. The room was neat, but not as strict as one could expect if merely knowing it's inhabitant on the surface. Hermione looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What do you think?", she asked a little nervously.  
  
"Well, it's really you", Harry replied. "It's great! Look at all these books! What have you done, bought the entire Flourish and Blotts' stash?"  
  
Hermione actually laughed. She rarely, if ever did that when people cracked jokes about her books.  
  
"Almost", she said. "And - admit it Harry, I know it's true now - you wouldn't mind this kind of stash yourself!"  
  
He threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Alright, I confess! So I like to read now, what's the matter?"  
  
Hermione laughed so much she was almost lying on the floor.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!"  
  
"You think it's funny, don't you? That the books have finally got hold of me as well?", Harry asked mischievously. "Well, I have to have my revenge on you!"  
  
Thus, the tickle-fight of the millennium broke out.  
  
Harry had spent most of the summer with the Grangers by now. He and Hermione had become even closer than they had been before, and he was now, thanks to a lot of aid from Hermione, rather skilled at the area of Arithmancy. A week before school was about to start, they flooed off to Diagon Alley to get their new books and robes. They had been in contact with Ron, but he had already been shopping and had to go visit some relatives, thus not being able to meet up with Harry and Hermione until the 1st of September on the Hogwarts Express. Harry wasn't able to tell Ron where he was, either. Dumbledore had written to him the day after he arrived at the Granger's, saying that he shouldn't say that he was staying there in his letters, since the owls might be intercepted. Ron would just have to wait until beginning of term to find out where Harry had spent his summer.  
  
They came out of the large fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, bid hello to Tom, the innkeeper, and went out the back and into Diagon Alley. It wasn't as crowded as they were used to, and they both quickly hurried off to Gringotts, both in order to withdraw some money from their respective vaults. (Hermione's parents had taken out all of her muggle money from their bank and put them into her very own Gringotts vault during Hermione's third year of school.) When they came out into the Alley again, they both proceeded to Madam Malkin's, got some new robes and then directly off to Flourish and Blott's, spending a few hours wrapped up in their books.  
  
When Harry read through their list of school supplies, he noticed that they in fact had added a new, to both him and Hermione unfamiliar class, Magical languages, but which they both reckoned being very interesting, if not of great necessity.  
  
Harry actually managed to drag Hermione off to Quidditch Supplies Unlimited, just so he could get himself a book on leadership in the area. There they ran into Padma Patil, Parvati Patil's twin. She was buying herself a new broom, and Harry noticed for the first time that she was actually a member f the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
"Hi Harry, Hermione", she greeted them happily.  
  
She was far more nice than she had been during their last year, when she had accompanied Ron to the Yule Ball.  
  
"Hi Padma!", Hermione said.  
  
The two girls knew each other from Arithmancy class, although they didn't exactly seem close in Harry's eyes.  
  
"So, I saw that you two made Prefects as well", she continued. "I always knew that it would be the two of you from Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione blushed a little. There wasn't anyone who doubted that she'd make Head Girl in two years either, not even herself.  
  
"Thanks Padma", Harry said in Hermione's stead. "See you in school, I guess."  
  
"And on the Quidditch field!", Padma called after them as Harry and Hermione made their way out of the shop.  
  
When they came out into the Alley again Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as to stop him from continuing forward.  
  
"Um, Harry", she asked a little sheepishly. "You don't suppose you could give me some flying lessons?"  
  
"Sure I can", he answered, very surprised to hear that from her. "But why do you want me to? I mean, I didn't think you fancied flying all that much?"  
  
"I do, I love to fly. But it's just that we didn't really get a chance to practice in first year, and you know how busy we've all been since then. I know I could do it well with some more practice."  
  
"All right. I'd love to teach you!"  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much Harry!", Hermione gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and Harry found himself blushing. "Could we get started as soon as we get back home? We have a forest clearing right behind the house, just like at the Burrow. I think we can fly there if we stay low."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Why not?", he said.  
  
"Thank you!", Hermione said again.  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal".  
  
When they entered the Leaky Cauldron the second time that day, in order to floo back to Hermione's place, they ran into Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who both looked at the two friends and giggled like mad.  
  
"What's with those two?", Hermione asked, annoyed. "Can't they ever be serious about anything besides Divination?"  
  
"Apparently not", Harry said and grabbed a fistful of floopowder. "The Grangers!"  
  
He and Hermione stepped into the fireplace at the same time, holding on to each other and swivelling away back to Hermione's house.  
  
When they got back they had a quick bite to eat together with Hermione's parents, and then grabbed Harry's Firebolt before heading out with Sirius to the forest clearing behind the house. Harry thought a minute about how to best do this, until he decided to take Hermione with him on the broom for the first ride, just so she could get used to the Firebolt a little better.  
  
"Now, mount the broom in front of me, and hold on", he directed.  
  
Hermione did so, and soon they were flying about the clearing in a neck- breaking speed. When they touched back on the ground Hermione was laughing like mad.  
  
"I've never had more fun in my whole life!", she exclaimed. "May I try it on my own?"  
  
"Uh, sure".  
  
She got on the broom by herself this time, and flew a few laps around the clearing before coming back down again. She was smiling even more than before.  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
Harry was actually surprised she had done so well, and smiled back at her.  
  
"Splendid! You're a lot better than I expected you to be. With a little practice, you could be quite the Quidditch-player!"  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
  
"I'm not Sirius, he is!", Harry said, pointing at his godfather, who was lazily dosing off in his dog-form a few meters behind him.  
  
"Harry James Potter, that was the worst joke I've ever heard anyone crack!", Hermione said and lunged at him, knocking him down on the ground.  
  
Harry took a hold of her wrists to hold her off, and no matter how hard she tried, Hermione didn't stand a chance.  
  
"All right", Harry said. "I'm going to let you go now, will you promise to be good?"  
  
Hermione simply nodded, although her eyes held a mischievous spark. Harry did let her go, and she actually left him be, surprisingly enough.  
  
"I'm beginning to think I have a bad influence on you, Ms. Granger", he said jokingly. "You've never been this mischievous."  
  
"Well, get used to it Potter."  
  
"Oh, I think I can do that quite easily, thank you."  
  
Hermione laughed at him. Harry suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Hey, you didn't want me to tell Ron about you and Krum. Why is that?"  
  
"You didn't tell him did you?", she sounded rather worried.  
  
"No, of course I didn't, not when you told me not to!"  
  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, good. You see, I know he kind of likes me a little, and I'm afraid he'll misinterpret it if I was to dump Viktor."  
  
"What's there to dump?"  
  
"I know, there isn't anything. But I'm still trying to figure out how to let Ron down gently, and if he thinks I'm with Viktor, he won't get his hopes up."  
  
"So I shall take it as to that you don't have any more-than-friendly feelings for Ron, then?"  
  
"Mhm", Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. Ron will be pretty disappointed however you decide to tell him this, but he'll live with it. Although, I think you should tell him as soon as possible, because it won't become any easier the longer you push it off."  
  
"I know. Can we go back to flying?"  
  
The following days the two teenagers spent every minute they had to spare in the clearing, whether flying or not. Hermione was after some practice a very good flyer, and Harry told her sincerely that he thought she ought to try out for Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was thrilled above knowledge to hear that.  
  
"You really think so, Harry?!", she almost screamed, and then slumped down on the grass. "Wow! I never knew. I never even dreamed of."  
  
"Hey, hold it ace, you're not on the team yet."  
  
"I know, and it doesn't even matter if I make it or not. It's just so amazing to even be able to try out with a fair chance!"  
  
Harry sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he his head on hers.  
  
"I know, that's it", he said. "But I seriously think you have a very good chance at succeeding, my dear friend", Harry took her free hand in his own. "I actually think you do."  
  
OK, finished! Well, this one was longer, and this is the way it's going to be, longer chapters every time (at least the upcoming two). I don't know how you like Harry and Hermione's respective changes in nature. I've always thought Harry needs to spend more time studying, and I've always wanted Hermione to toughen up a bit.  
  
As for Hermione and Quidditch: I don't think in a million years it can actually happen, nor do I really want it to. But this was just one of those things I came up with, that wouldn't let itself be forgotten. And I wanted to make Harry and Hermione REALLY close, they need to be that for later happenings, and for that to happen they had to start sharing more interests.  
  
Read the nest chapter, and dont ever forget to rewiew! 


	3. Ron

Hm.. Yet another chapter over here!  
  
On the school train, all of it, actually. We get to see the Weasleys, mostly Ron's reactions to new happenings.. (H/H shippers out there, this one's for you!) and some Malfoy. grr..  
  
Chap. 3 Ron  
  
The 1st of September dawned grey and rainy. Harry and Hermione packed all their things into the Granger's station-wagon around nine, and twenty minutes later they were on their way to King's Cross Station, sleeping in the car with their arms wrapped around each other, not noticing it themselves.  
  
They bid Hermione's parents good-bye and went through the wall to platform 9 and ¾.  
  
"Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!", their fellow Gryffindor fifth-years Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas called, before disappearing into their cabin.  
  
None of them saw a sign of Ron or his siblings, so they went and found themselves a cabin in the back of the train, rather than sitting in the Prefect's Cabins up front. Ron wouldn't be able to go there anyway, and they didn't want to leave him alone. They had just changed into school- robes and made themselves comfortable in the cabin, with Hedwig, Athena and Crookshanks sleeping peacefully in their cages, sitting shoulder to shoulder, reading from the same copy of "Hogwarts; a History" when Ron arrived, together with George and Fred, and, surprisingly, Angelina Johnson, who was holding Fred's hand. They were quite obviously a couple.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were deeply wrapped up in the book, with their heads close together, and George cleared his throat quite loudly before they noticed their friends' presence.  
  
"Ron!", they both exclaimed happily after looking up from their book. "Fred, George, Angelina! Great to see you all!"  
  
"Hi!", Ron and Angelina said.  
  
Fred and George snickered.  
  
The four of them took their seats in the cabin, and then looked both Harry and Hermione over carefully.  
  
"So this is how we find our noble Captain", one of the twins said. "Wrapped up in a dusty old history-book!"  
  
Being on the team, the twins and Angelina were of course aware of Harry being the new Captain, and it looked like they had informed Ron of the situation, too.  
  
"Hey, congratulations, mate!", he said, grinning madly.  
  
"Wait.", Angelina said. "Are those Prefect-badges?"  
  
"Yes", Hermione said proudly. "We're the new Gryffindor Prefects!"  
  
"What?", Ron said. "That's great!"  
  
"No way!", the twins said in unison. "Harry, you've let us down! Oh, the shame!"  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. Angelina smacked her boyfriend over the head.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"What'll you give me?", Fred asked with his eyebrows wriggling suggestively.  
  
Angelina bent over and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"Good grief! Go find a room!", George yelled at the two.  
  
"Ha! Just wait until your precious little Alicia gets here!", Fred teased. "At least I'm not the one who's dating the Head Girl!"  
  
"Who said something about Head Girl?", Alicia popped her head in the cabin. "Miss me, George?"  
  
"You bet", he said and went over to her, giving her a kiss and grabbing her hand. "You turtledoves coming along?", he then asked his twin.  
  
"Sure!", the four seventh years left the cabin, but soon Alicia returned.  
  
"Hey! Harry, Hermione! First Prefect's meeting in the room next to the teacher's lounge tomorrow after supper! New password to Gryffindor Common Room is Sweethearts!", she then disappeared again.  
  
"Ew!", Ron declared. "That's the most sassy password I've ever heard. Wonder who picked it?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks began burning.  
  
"No way, One!", Harry said. "Out of all the passwords you could have chosen!"  
  
"The Prefects get to pick the passwords?", Ron asked. "Cool! Could you use Pompous Prefect Percy sometime?"  
  
"That might be arranged", Harry laughed. "What do you think, One?", he continued and tousled Hermione's hair.  
  
She merely laughed.  
  
"Hey, Potter!", she then said. "You don't get to make fun of my password unless you tell me the one you've chosen!"  
  
"No, I won't tell you."  
  
"I'll tickle you, Potter!", she threatened.  
  
"All right! I give! I picked Flying is the best."  
  
"A wee bit obsessive about Quidditch now, are we?", she asked teasingly.  
  
"Look who's talking! 'Harry, please, please, please, can we practice penalty shots the whole day today too?!'"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say that!"  
  
"You might as well have, that's what we've done this past week anyway!"  
  
"So? You know you enjoyed it, Potter!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but you're still at least as obsessive as I am!"  
  
"Hey! Cut it out!", Ron yelled to make Harry and Hermione quiet. "What'd I miss?! Since when do you fly Hermione? And since when does Harry call you 'One'? And since when, dare I ask, do you, Harry, sit on the school train reading.", he turned the book Harry and Hermione had been reading over and gasped in surprise. ".Hogwarts; a History!?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione grinned at Ron sheepishly.  
  
"Well", Harry began. "I've kind of studied this summer. a little. One sent me that book for my birthday."  
  
Ron gaped at him.  
  
"And you actually read it?! Are you insane?"  
  
"Not at all", Harry declared. "I felt like it was something I ought to have read. I think I've read it. what do you reckon, One? Four times these past few weeks?"  
  
"Mhm", Hermione nodded. "And don't forget my extra-papers on the house- elves! You're even beginning to catch up with me, Potter."  
  
"All right, that explains one thing, I think", Ron said slowly. "Now what about everything else?"  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "He's kind of been staying at my house for most of the summer.", she then smiled and added proudly. "I got flying lessons!"  
  
"And now she's trying out for Keeper, that's why she obsesses about Quidditch."  
  
Ron gaped at them.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you", Harry explained. "But Dumbledore wouldn't let me give my location away, if the owl was intercepted."  
  
"Oh, that's all right", Ron said and shrugged. "I understand that."  
  
"As for the nickname 'One', I don't know where it came from. I sort of just came up with it one day. And it fits her, anyway, she's always number one in class!"  
  
"There are people giving me competition for that spot, thank you!"  
  
"Not that you mind one bit, though, One!"  
  
"Of course I don't, stupid!", Hermione smacked him across the head and dug her fingers into his hair.  
  
"Nice haircut, Hermione!", Ginny Weasley said as she came hopping into the cabin. "Hiya, Harry! How have you both been?"  
  
Ginny actually managed to string a sentence together in Harry's presence, which made Harry feel relieved, at least if it meant she was over her crush on him.  
  
"Just fine, Gin", Hermione said. "Look, we're Prefects!"  
  
"I heard about that", the younger girl said. "Congratulations! Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find my boyfriend."  
  
Ginny disappeared from the cabin, leaving a very surprised Harry and Hermione behind her.  
  
"Now, Ron", Hermione said. "What'd we miss?"  
  
"Oh, Ginny's got together with Dean. He's been all over our house all summer."  
  
"That's great!", Harry said, happy that Ginny wouldn't be swooning all over him anymore.  
  
The lady with the food-trolley arrived around two, and the three friends stuffed themselves full of Cauldron Cakes, Every Flavour Beans and the like. Harry and Hermione were just burying themselves in "Hogwarts; a History" again, and Ron was dozing off, when Harry remembered something.  
  
"Hey, One!", he whispered. "I'm just off to have a talk with my Quidditch team for a while. Use this time well, if you know what I mean."  
  
"You mean tell Ron how I don't feel about him?", she whispered back.  
  
Harry nodded and slipped out the door. He found the rest of his team in a cabin some way up ahead. Fred and George were sitting with their arms around Angelina and Alicia, and Katie Bell was grinning at the two couples. Lee Jordan, who normally would have been with the rest of his fellow 7th year Gryffindors, was off somewhere else.  
  
"Hello, everyone!", Harry said. "Just came to talk to you a little about tryouts for the new Keeper we're in need of this year."  
  
"What about it?", Fred asked groggily. He'd apparently been sleeping for a while.  
  
"Next week, I had in mind", Harry said. "We'll put some notes up in the Common Room, and everyone who wants to try out may do so. We'll all select together who we want on the team. It has to be someone with talent, who we can all get along with also."  
  
"You know anyone trying out?", Katie asked.  
  
"Just One, I mean Hermione", he added when he saw everyone's confused face. "I reckon there'll be some others as well, but none that I know of."  
  
Harry turned to leave the cabin, but Alicia stopped him.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, Prefects get their own room", she said. "Inform Hermione of it too, will you? The ones available are right to your left when you come into the Common Room, behind the paintings of Gryffindor's family. You get to choose your own password, just say 'fifth year Prefect Harry Potter Password: Froggy' and you'll set a new password."  
  
"Froggy?", Harry asked sceptically.  
  
"Or whatever, it's your choice. And password for the Prefect's bathroom on the third floor is 'Spotless'".  
  
"Thanks!", he said and left the cabin, but was once again stopped, this time by Angelina.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Just one question. Are you and Hermione together?"  
  
"Huh? No, we're not. Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just asking. You act as if you were, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, is there anyone else who wants to say something to me? No? Good, then I'm out of here", he turned and left.  
  
Right before getting back to his own cabin Harry found his way blocked by Malfoy and his goons.  
  
"Oh, look, it's Potty!", Malfoy sneered. "You just missed Weasel, I think he went in search of some money. Mudblood's in there all by herself."  
  
The mentioning of Hermione as a mudblood made Harry's blood boil. He drew out his wand in a nanosecond, pointing it right between Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"If you ever call her that again I will curse you from here until doomsday", Harry hissed angrily. "Now, get out of my way!"  
  
"Sorry, Potty, I won't".  
  
"Yes you will", Hermione had just come out of the cabin, her wand at the ready. "Wingardium Leviosa".  
  
Her spell levitated Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle to the roof, granting Harry passage under their kicking legs. He and Hermione went snickering back into their cabin and locked the door.  
  
"Hey, thanks One", Harry said. "I would have managed them myself, but since you insisted".  
  
"Very funny, Potter".  
  
They both sat down leaning on each other, sighing.  
  
"So", Harry said. "What'd Ron say?"  
  
"He looked a bit sad, I guess, but what he said really surprised me".  
  
"What did he say?".  
  
"That he didn't really understand why I told him that, since it was unnecessary. He said he figured as much since you and I were together".  
  
Harry backed up and stared at Hermione.  
  
"What made him say that?".  
  
"I don't know, I certainly didn't tell him that we were".  
  
"You do realise that this is the second time in ten minutes I've heard anyone assume that we're a couple, don't you?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Angelina. And of she thought so, then the rest of the team thought so, too".  
  
"Why would they think that?"  
  
"She said that we act as if we were together".  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, Potter, I guess we do".  
  
"So?"  
  
"So.?"  
  
"What're we going to do about it? I'm not going to stop doing anything I do".  
  
"Do we necessarily have to do something about it?", Hermione said.  
  
"I don't know. I think maybe we should".  
  
"Then I have just one possible solution for us", Hermione said, tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed him.  
  
The kiss was tentative at first, but as Harry wrapped his arms around her the kiss intensified.  
  
"I could definitely get used to that.", Harry murmured against her lips.  
  
"Me too. Let's try it again".  
  
This time their kiss was even fiercer, their mouths opening up to each other and their tongues clashing together. Harry felt like he was flying, the same sensations came over him as Hermione's lips met his own. Their kisses had turned into a full snogging session when Ron walked in through the door.  
  
"Hey! Why did you guys lock the door? I had to break. my. way. in.", he said, his voice growing more and more silent for every syllable.  
  
Harry and Hermione quickly let go of each other, their faces red and their lips swollen.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So you don't call snogging each other's brains out being together, huh, Hermione?", he asked.  
  
"Yes I do, but we had never done that when you asked me about it".  
  
"So I'm just going to believe that this just happened?", Ron continued sceptically.  
  
"Yes, it did. Right, One?", Harry said.  
  
"Right, Potter. So, does this mean we are together?"  
  
"Hey, it works for me if it works for you!", Harry replied and brought her in for another kiss.  
  
"Guys", Ron began. "Not that I mind you two being together or anything, but could you please stop that, or go find a room?!"  
  
"Hmm.", Hermione said, her lips still attached to Harry's. "I do believe we're already in a room, but if you insist.".  
  
They ended their kiss slowly, neither of them wanting to let the other go. Harry sat down with his legs stretched out along the seats, slightly apart to give Hermione room to lean her back against his chest, wrapping both arms around her and planting a peck on her head.  
  
"Better?", he asked Ron.  
  
"Decent enough", his red-headed friend said and sprawled himself onto the other seats on the opposite side of the cabin. "So, what else is new this year? Did you see that new class we're taking?"  
  
"Yes", Hermione replied. "It sounds really interesting, don't you think, Potter?".  
  
"Yeah, yeah, a whole lot", he then looked at Ron. "Just so you know, I'm sorry, but I've dropped Divination".  
  
"Oh? That's okay, I guess. It'll be a bit lonely, but I can always hang out with Dean and Seamus", Ron said, his face a bit upset. "What're you taking instead?"  
  
"Arithmancy. I had to study practically all summer for Dumbledore to allow me switching classes, but I had loads of help from One here, she's an expert in the field, right One?"  
  
"I wouldn't go as far as to experts, Harry, you know I."  
  
"Oh puh-lease. Don't give me that nonsense, One!"  
  
"He's right, Hermione. You're an expert of everything".  
  
"Well, if you insist", she answered smiling.  
  
"Hey, guys, care to become experts in yet another field?"  
  
"What do you have up your sleeve now, Potter? And I don't need it anyway, you've both just said I'm an expert of everything".  
  
"That was Ron who said that, not I. And you're not an expert on this field anyhow, I know that for a fact", Harry said mockingly. "Oh, Ron, would you mind opening my trunk and giving me the book that's on top? I'm kind of stuck here with One sitting on my legs".  
  
"Hey, if you don't want me here Potter, I'll just get up", Hermione said and made an attempt to move away.  
  
Harry held her back and kissed her neck briefly.  
  
"No way you're moving, I like you just where you are. Thanks, mate", he added as Ron gave him the book he wanted.  
  
Hermione took the book from him.  
  
"'Things you should really try to avoid if you want to become an Animagus (and some things you desperately need to do)' by Padfoot and Prongs?", she read out loud. "What's this?"  
  
"I got it from Snuffles on my fifteenth. Dad and he apparently wrote it when they became Animagi. Want to give it a go yourselves? I know I am, at least".  
  
"Sure!", Hermione said. "I'd love to. Do you reckon we should ask for permission or help or something from Dumbledore or McGonnagall?"  
  
"I'm in too, mate", Ron said.  
  
"Well, maybe we should, but we could always try ourselves first, or get Snuffles to help us. He said he would, so I guess we should start there, don't you think?".  
  
"Sounds great, Potter".  
  
They all sat silent or the rest of the ride, which took about twenty minutes, Harry occasionally planting a kiss on the top of Hermione's head, while Hermione had one of her hands tangled up in Harry's hair.  
  
When the train stopped they ran through the falling rain into the horse- less carriages, and then they were finally back at Hogwarts Castle.  
  
OK.. This one contained quite a lot of changes, I think. Well, I think some of them deserves some explainantion.  
  
Ron's reactions: Well, I don't like the fics where he just runs off and goes mad when the H/H action kicks in. but I really don't think he'll take it as well as he has for now. We might get to see some ore real feelings later..  
  
How Harry and Hermione got together: I don't relly like the way they get together seemingly just because people think they already are. But the real meaing behind it all is that they had these feelings for each other already, but people's presumptions made them discover what was really there. Plus I couldn't think of a better way to get them together, and I HAD to get them together then, since I couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Next chapter: Harry's more studyous manner comes into the light, and we get to see the reactions of the crowd. Also, reactions of the H/H developement. AND, here goes, the transfer-student (oh, my who is it?), THREE new professors, and. oh! The amazing bouncing ferret! 


	4. A Pair of Aces and a Constellation of St...

A/N: See here for chapter four! The transfer-student, Snape's actually disappointed in Malfoy. (and some more that's for all you wonderful H/H shippers out there!).  
And to my first three reviewers: Thank you so much, you made my day!  
  
~oOo~  
Chap. 4  
  
A Pair of Aces and a constellation of stars  
  
The Great Hall was as usual amazing. The teachers were sitting on the far end of the hall, the students spread out next to the Houses' tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione entered among the first, and got themselves seats at the end of the table which was closest to the professors' table. In the middle of the room stood a small group of nervous first years, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin.  
  
When everyone had taken their seats, the sorting had performed it's usual song, and then Professor McGonnagall began reading from the list of first years.  
  
"Apple, Mary".  
  
A very small girl with brown pigtails and a lot of freckles sat down on the stool. The hat thought about it for a moment, and then declared her a member of Hufflepuff House.  
  
"Finnegan, Samantha!".  
  
A sandy-blonde, very tall and gangly eleven-year-old sat down on the stool.  
  
"That's my sister", Harry heard Seamus whisper to Dean some way down the table.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
The Gryffindor students let up an applause as their first new member of the year came and sat with them, on a free seat next to her brother.  
  
"French, Julian!".  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Oh be done with it already", Ron moaned. "I'm starving here!".  
  
Hermione smacked him on the shoulder and exchanged a knowing glance with Harry.  
  
"Come on, One", Harry whispered to her jokingly. "Don't be so hard on him, you know how he's always hungry".  
  
"Not fair, Harry", Ron said. "That's not true!"  
  
"Oh, really, Ron", Hermione said. "It is too, and you know it!".  
  
"Yeah, so it is, but that's not going to change anything, now is it?".  
  
The hat had sorted most of the few first years there were to sort this year, it was merely two student's left. One little girl with black hair, and a platinum blonde boy, who didn't at all look like a first year, but a bit like Malfoy.  
  
"Patil, Patricia!".  
  
"RAVENCLAW!".  
  
Harry reckoned that the girl must be Parvati and Padma's little sister, and he was right. Parvati sighed in relief when she found that her sister hadn't come to the same house as she.  
  
"I don't have anything in common with any of my sisters", Harry heard her mumble to Lavender. "They're both very studious, especially Patricia. I mean, she's like some kind of mini-Hermione. And both of them are really into Quidditch, only Merlin knows why!".  
  
"Oh, I don't know", Hermione whispered to Harry. "It sounds like their both a whole lot nicer than Parvati, at least".  
  
The last boy was the only one that remained. Harry caught a glimpse of Malfoy over at the Slytherin table, who looked at the new boy with pure loathing in his eyes.  
  
"We have a fifth year transfer student with us as well. He'll be sorted into a house just like the rest of you!", McGonnagall explained. "Malfoy, Orion!"  
  
The entire Great Hall fell silent when the boy's name was stated, but began murmuring excitedly when the hat gave it's judgement of him:  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!".  
  
Orion Malfoy smiled when he went and took a seat at the Gryffindor table, right next to Harry. His face expressed relief, pride and happiness, something every single student in the whole Great Hall seemed surprised over.  
  
"Hello", Orion said. "My name's Orion Malfoy, nice to meet you".  
  
He shook a startled Harry's hand.  
  
"Um, not that it matters, or anything", Harry answered. "But are you perchance related to Draco Malfoy? The one that sits over there?", he pointed at the Slytherin table. "And I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger".  
  
Orion looked a little uneasy and shifted his position on his chair.  
  
"Unfortunately, I am", he said. "We're cousins, on our fathers' side. We don't really get along. In fact, if we ever get within ten metres of one another, we bite each others' heads off."  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
"Sounds like an extraordinarily fine habit to me! Harry here bites Malfoy's head off on a daily basis, meanwhile I laugh and Hermione threatens to hex him into the next century. She even smacked him once!"  
  
"I think we'll get along just fine, my friends!", Orion laughed. He then turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, eh? Sounds like you've got a lot to live up to."  
  
"You have absolutely no idea. Ron! Food!".  
  
While they had been talking the plates had magically filled themselves with the most well-tasting dishes. They all dropped conversation in benefit of eating.  
  
When they had finished their meal Dumbledore got up and asked for silence. The entire student-body compiled.  
  
"Welcome, my friends to yet another year at Hogwarts. Classes will begin tomorrow, your schedules will be handed out at breakfast. Now, due to great demand and the dark times laying ahead, we have re-instated the Duelling Club. The first meeting will be precisely a week from now, to which all students of third year and above are welcome. Further information will be available on notes in the Common Rooms, and what questions you cannot get answered from reading those will be answered on the first meeting. Now, I'm sure all of you fifth through seventh years have noticed that there is a new class you all will be taking, Magical languages. This class is instated in purpose of encouraging the forging of international bonds, among other things, and will be thought by an entirely new professor, who I'm sure quite many of you are familiar with from last year, when she participated in the Triwizard Tournament; Professor Delacour", he held his hand out to the young part-veela who had got to her feet down the table.  
  
She smiled a little nervously and waved at the students before sitting down again. Ron gagged.  
  
"I have two more teachers I would like to present before letting you all go", Dumbledore continued. "The first one is Professor Weasley, who will be filling in for Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures Professor this term", Charlie got up and smiled, although most of the Slytherin's glared back at him. "And the other one is yet another in the row of new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors, Professor Figg", the middle-aged woman Harry had once known as his cat-loving next-door neighbour stood up and looked around the Great Hall. "Now, since you are all tired and eager to get up to your Common Rooms, off to bed with all of you!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and their new-found friend Orion made their way through the crowd and out into the entrance hall, chatting excitedly about the Duelling Club and the new professors.  
  
"We're all going to the meeting, right?", Orion said. "I'd love to learn some more about duelling, my father refuses to tell me a word about it. They didn't think it that important on Beauxbatons, so we never covered the subject. Have you had much experience with duelling?"  
  
Ron snorted, Hermione looked troubled. Only Harry remained objective to the matter, in spite of being most involved himself.  
  
"Oh yes we have", he explained. "But definitely not thanks to the school. We had one lousy meeting back in second year, when all we learnt was that letting Gilderoy Lockheart up on a stage to lead a duelling session with a vicious Potions Professor answering to the name of Snape for a co-teacher wasn't at all the best of ideas."  
  
"Everything we learned about duelling we've taught ourselves", Hermione filled in. "I'm sure you've heard about what happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, with Harry duelling Voldemort and everything", she didn't even notice Ron and Orion flinching when she mentioned his name, nor Harry's startled face. "To be quite honest, we've all done that kind of things where at least one of us ended up spending several days in the Hospital Wing at least once a year since we came here. That's where we got all the practice."  
  
"You've been busy!", Orion said admiringly. "I knew by rumour the three of you had done some rather strange stuff, but I never imagined this".  
  
"Well, we've had time to do quite a lot in four years", Ron laughed.  
  
"So, what about the new professors, then?", Orion continued. "The Care of Magical Creatures one is your brother, right Ron?"  
  
"Yup. He was always the right person to teach, it'll be great."  
  
"Aren't you concerned someone will question his morals, teaching his own brother?".  
  
"Nah", Ron waved his hand dissmissively. "Only Malfoy would do such a thing, and him I can handle. You know, I'm not the only one of Charlie's own siblings he will have to teach, either. My sister's in fourth year, and my twin brothers' in seventh."  
  
"Better watch out with them, though, Orion", Harry warned him. "Fred and George are a big pair of pranksters, take a good advice and never eat anything they give you".  
  
"Here we are", Hermione said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, behind which the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room was hidden. "Sweethearts!"  
  
"Welcome back dear!", the Fat Lady sang and swung aside.  
  
Orion snickered.  
  
"I know, sassy password, huh?", Ron said mockingly. "It's our dear Prefect over here who chose it", he pointed at Hermione.  
  
"Hm", Orion shrugged, but looked interested and amused. "So you get to pick out the passwords? Use 'Amazing Bouncing Ferret' sometime, would you?"  
  
"Oh, Merlin!", Hermione gasped. "I had completely forgotten about that!"  
  
Both Harry and Ron were clutching at their stomachs' and gasping for breath, laughing like madmen.  
  
"I take it as to that you were present on the lovely occasion", Orion said with envy in his voice. "I really wish I had been!"  
  
"Present? I was the reason to why Malfoy ended up as a ferret in the first place!", Harry said. "He tried to curse me, and he got transfigured for doing so."  
  
"Thank you, Harry!", Orion snickered. "For helping out with the oh so noble quest of making my cousin's life as miserable as possible!"  
  
"Well, I try", Harry said modestly.  
  
Harry and Hermione parted from Orion and Ron in the Common Room, and then went to set their passwords and check out their new rooms. Harry found his way to a painting of two little boys, watched over by a lion, next to which there was a small, brass sign saying 'Harry Potter, 5h year Prefect'. Hermione's room was behind the painting right next to his own, with a similar sign to mark the entrance.  
  
"Fifth year Gryffindor Prefect Harry Potter, password: 'Snitch'", he declared, before the painting swung aside, revealing the best room Harry had seen in his whole life.  
  
It was entirely round, obviously placed in a small tower on the outside of the main Gryffindor one and it's colours were completely Gryffindor gold and scarlet. A slim, high window overlooked the grounds and the Quidditch- field, there was a fireplace, several packed, high bookcases and a large oak desk. There was, of course, also a big four-poster bed, complete with scarlet velvet curtains and his trunk at the foot. Next to the fireplace was a deep, red velvet fauteuil, which Harry threw himself into, laughing and sighing in content.  
  
Quite soon he heard a knock on the portrait-door, and Hermione's excited voice calling from outside:  
  
"Harry! Please let me in!".  
  
He did so, and she gaped at the looks of his room for maybe two seconds, before dragging him off into her own. Hermione's room was almost exactly like Harry's, only differently furnished, and she was absolutely ecstatic about it.  
  
"Look at all these books, Harry! I won't have to go to the library half as often with these in my own room. And the grand desk, and."  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, One. I know it's great! Imagine not being a Prefect and missing out on all this."  
  
"I feel so sorry for them all. or not. I can't even think about anything else besides how much I like this room."  
  
Harry sank down into Hermione's fauteuil, looking into the flames sparkling in the fireplace.  
  
"That's just great, Potter. Now where am I going to sit?".  
  
"I see a lot of places. The floor, the bed, the chair at the desk, right here.", he patted the fauteuil. "There's plenty of room for both of us".  
  
Hermione immediately saw his point and compiled, snuggling up close to him in the deep chair. She ran her hands through his hair.  
  
"Who would've thought, Potter, that we'd be sitting here, like this, back when we loathed each other in first year, when I was petrified in second, when we didn't speak in third year?".  
  
"Actually, I think to quite many people it was just a matter of time before we'd be a couple, One. Especially after last year, with everything that went on."  
  
"Maybe you're right", she said and quite obviously dismissed the matter. "Harry", she continued rather unconfidently. "Would it be all right if I kissed you now?".  
  
Harry didn't even bother to answer, but caught her lips with his own in a sweet, gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded, both of them soaring high with their rushes of feelings. As Hermione eventually broke the kiss, they got up from the chair and made their way over to the portrait-hole that led out into the Common Room, where they kissed each other good-night and Harry went back to his own.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The next morning, that of September 2nd, dawned as a complete opposite of the one the day before. The sky was clear blue, there was absolutely no wind at all. The weather was surprisingly warm for the time of year, and every single student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry longed to go outside. None of them went, though. Being the first day of term, they all sat in the Great Hall, going over their new schedules.  
  
"No!", Ron cried out in despair. "Not again!"  
  
"What?", Orion asked. Being a transfer-student, he had no idea what was so upsetting.  
  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins?", Hermione guessed correctly.  
  
"Not just that, but now, immediately, first thing on this otherwise so splendid Monday-morning!", Ron continued.  
  
"Well, well, that's just life", Harry said rather cheerfully. "We're in the same situation in Defence Against the Dark Arts class, too. Can't do anything about it, though, so why bother getting annoyed?".  
  
Ron gaped at him, Orion laughed and Hermione tousled Harry's hair.  
  
"That's the spirit, Potter!", she said. "We might as well live with it. And, not to forget, we have Orion here with us now, too. He'll hopefully be of some assistance".  
  
"Of course I will!", he grinned.  
  
"Which free choice classes do you take, Orion?", Ron asked.  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes, why?".  
  
"Damn!", Ron cursed and then saw Orion's confused face. "I was hoping I'd have a friend at Divination, since Harry here dropped it".  
  
"Sorry, I think that's just a heap of humbug".  
  
"Hey, who doesn't? I've never done a homework for real in that class ever!".  
  
"I figured", Orion answered laughing.  
  
"Hey, Potter. We'd better get going, or we'll be late".  
  
Harry got up and pulled Hermione up by the hand.  
  
"Sure thing, One. Ron, Orion, you coming?"  
  
"We don't have class for another half-hour. I'm staying here for a while", Ron answered.  
  
"I haven't even finished my breakfast yet!", Orion said and got back to his eggs and bacon.  
  
"Suit yourselves. Let's get going, Potter".  
  
Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed their two friends' amused faces, nor the amount of heads that turned in the Great Hall when they slung their arms around each other and walked out into the Entrance Hall. They proceeded up to Gryffindor Tower, since they both had left their books there, and were down in the corridor where the Potions dungeon was situated in less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"They were right, One", Harry said. "Ron and Orion, I mean. We could have stayed in the Great Hall some time longer".  
  
The dusky corridor was completely deserted, and the two teenagers dropped their heavy school-bags onto the stone floor.  
  
"Of course we could have", Hermione answered with a broad smile on her lips. "But then we wouldn't have had any time alone together".  
  
"Oh", Harry raised his eyebrows. "And what do you suggest we spend the time doing then, One?".  
  
"Well, we could always reread the Potions Textbook", she said mischievously. "I'll just grab it from my bag".  
  
She started for her bag, but Harry was too fast for her. He lay a hand on her wrists, leaned in and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Or we could do something else than studying", he suggested.  
  
"You're on, Potter", she answered and snaked her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry moved over until his arms were about her waist and he himself stood with his back to the wall. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and touched her mouth lightly to his, then backed her head away again.  
  
"You call that a kiss, One?", Harry asked sceptically.  
  
She merely nodded meanwhile trying hard not to laugh her head off.  
  
"Well, then, I'll just have to teach you how wrong you are".  
  
He spun them both around until Hermione was standing leaned against the wall, let go of her waist and supported himself with his hands to the wall, and once again leaned in and gave her a kiss, this one much more thorough than the first one, though. He smiled against her lips as he felt Hermione's arms tense about his neck, and then he opened his mouth to her.  
  
If Harry hadn't had his hands pressed to the wall for support, we might well have fallen to the floor when their tongues came together. He decided he had been wrong about flying and kissing Hermione earlier. This was by far the better activity of the two, flying couldn't even compete. When Hermione moved her hands to his back, underneath his robes, all sane and composed thoughts went out the window and he took her by the waist and held her as close as he could, moving his kisses down to the sensitive skin on her neck. A low purr came up from Hermione's throat, and Harry hit her lips once more. They both lost their balance and fell to the floor, Hermione landing half on top of Harry, never breaking contact between their lips.  
  
They broke their fierce kiss abruptly when they heard someone clear their throat a few metres down the hall. Harry turned his head towards the sound, and saw Orion standing there, and next to him Ron. A bit further back stood the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors, and some of the Slytherins, there among Malfoy, just came around the corner.  
  
"Fine excuse for snogging your heads off you found there, Hermione", Orion said mockingly.  
  
"We, um. well.", she began, blushing terribly along with Harry, who helped her up meanwhile straightening his disarrayed robes.  
  
"Would you look at that", Malfoy sneered. "Potty and Mudblood, snogging in a corridor. Did you do it out of pity for him, Mudblood? Or did Potty do it out of charity for you?".  
  
Both Harry and Hermione started at Malfoy, furiously brandishing their wands. They were, however, intercepted by Orion, who smiled at his cousin and stepped between him and Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Who are you to talk, cousin? Last I heard you paid Parkinson over there to accompany you to the Yule Ball last year".  
  
Malfoy looked startled, and, for once, seemed to loose his ability to speak.  
  
"I-I did not!", he hissed angrily.  
  
Orion smacked his own face.  
  
"Oh! How clumsy of little old oblivious me!", he shouted. "Of course you didn't - your father, most despised Uncle Lucius did!".  
  
"Why you.", Malfoy started and stepped closer to his cousin.  
  
If Snape hadn't arrived in that moment, marching through the corridor with his robes swelling about him, Malfoy would certainly have lunged at his cousin. In the created situation, however, the Slytherin Malfoy had to shrink away back to his own house-mates and follow the ignorant-of-the- situation Potions Professor into his dungeon.  
  
Harry was mighty surprised at Snape's behaviour, though. Last year, any year previous to this one, he would have found an excuse as fast as possible to strike down on Harry, and the situation presenting itself in the corridor when he had arrived would have been the perfect opportunity for doing so. However, Snape didn't, and Harry, Hermione, Orion and Ron got themselves a desk at the back of the dungeon, pulling their books out of their bags and sitting down, staring intently at the silent Professor in the front.  
  
Snape was currently stacking the students' essays, that had been sent to him by owl earlier during the summer, on his desk, and when he was done with that proceeded to take notice of the class. As usual, after that, he grabbed all the essays in his arms and walked about the dungeon, handing them out and giving comments out loud as he did so.  
  
"What a crap, Finnegan. You couldn't write an essay if your life depended on it! You'll have to do another one to prove your skill. Thomas, almost as crappy as Finnegan's, but you'll pass. Excellent work, Parkinson. Very good research. Brown, you surprise me, I thought you'd fail, but you managed just as unwell as Thomas over there. Patil, what on earth have you written?! This is the worst essay I've ever seen, even worse than Longbottom's, and he failed too", Snape gave a blushing Neville and Parvati back their essays. "You passed, Zabini, but barely. Crabbe, Goyle, would you please stop copying each other's work? You both passed."  
  
Harry was angry, but Ron was boiling mad. Both of them stared evilly at Snape for being so unfair. If any Gryffindor at all had even considered copying work they would have found themselves facing severe loss of points and massive detention.  
  
Now Snape had made his way to the back of the dungeon, where Harry, Hermione, Ron and Orion occupied one desk, and a surprisingly alone Malfoy the other.  
  
"Weasley, this is really crap, but I'll accept it. Malfoy of Gryffindor, quite good, you seem to have some talent", he sneered, and then slowed down a minute. "As for these three last ones, I'm very disappointed in you, Malfoy, to have not just one, but two Gryffindors outrank you. Potter, Granger, full score to both of you", Snape nearly threw their essays at Harry and Hermione, and then marched back to the front of the dungeon.  
  
The rest of class went by mostly as usual, although not quite. Snape still followed Neville around like a hawk, taunting him as much as possible. He still favoured the Sytherins and never missed a possibility to withdraw points from the Gryffindors, but not even Snape could ignore the fact that his two top students nowadays both were Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione answered more questions between the two of them than the rest of the class put together, including Snape's own favourite-student Malfoy. Their arch- enemy's standards were good, but not nearly as good as Harry's or Hermione's, and nearly tied with those of his cousin, Orion's.  
  
~oOo~  
  
The Gryffindors proceeded to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs after lunch, where McGonnagall once again awed at Harry's newly-achieved skills, and Ron simply spent the class gaping at Harry, who he couldn't believe was doing what he was.  
  
Harry spent most of the class with Hermione, leaned back lazily in their chairs, watching the other students transfiguring their octopuses into chandeliers. Orion was done quite quickly as well, obviously quite a talent in Transfiguration as well.  
  
Harry looked up from his silent conversation with the two, and saw McGonnagall studying them all with a peculiar look on her face. The strict Transfiguration Professor looked like she was pondering something, then like she decided, and then came up to the three already finished students.  
  
"Can you come with me into the next classroom for a moment?", she asked.  
  
The three friends simply nodded. McGonnagall dismissed the rest of the class and lead them with her there.  
  
"Miss Granger, could you please transform my hat into a nightingale?", she asked.  
  
Harry was surprised. They weren't supposed to learn that advanced Transfiguration until next year. But Hermione managed, and the nightingale who had previously been McGonnagall's hat flew out the open window.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, could you try to make a cat out of this desk?".  
  
Orion managed, too, and took the silver-grey cat that appeared into his lap.  
  
"Can I keep her, Professor?", he asked.  
  
"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy, she's yours", McGonnagall smiled at him and then demanded of Harry. "Would you please try to transfigure the lamp over there to a small pony? I know it's ridiculously difficult, but please try your best".  
  
Harry knew he had been given the most difficult task of them all, but focused all his thoughts on the lamp and uttered the spell.  
  
"Transfigratio Livina!".  
  
Before he had followed through with his spell, however, another thought pierced his mind. The picture of a golden baby unicorn appeared before him, and when he sent his magic into the lamp, no ordinary pony stood there in its stead, but a shining, golden, baby unicorn.  
  
McGonnagall and the two others gaped at him. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Harry", she said slowly. "How did you do that?".  
  
"I-I don't know", he answered truthfully. He knew it was very rare for witches and wizards to be able to transfigure things into magical creatures.  
  
McGonnagall still stared at him, but regained her ability to speak.  
  
"Can I talk to you three in private for a moment?", she asked slowly.  
  
Harry and Orion looked at her, neither of them knew what to think, but Hermione answered immediately.  
  
"Of course, Professor", and smiled proudly.  
  
McGonnagall didn't stay in the deserted classroom they were already in, however, but lead them on through the castle, going upwards, upwards, until Harry finally registered where they were going.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but why are we going to the Headmaster's office?", he asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out when we get there, Potter. Just come along for now", she answered absentmindedly.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived at the gargoyle watching the entrance to Dumbledore's office, McGonnagall gave the password, and they proceeded up the stairs.  
  
The office itself looked different from last year, Harry noted. The furnishing was still mainly the same, but the office seemed to have become larger, to accommodate a conference-table clamoured with books, parchments and Dumbledore's pensieve, which was now out in the open. On the walls there were quite many maps and charts of different kinds as well, that hadn't been there before.  
  
'This must be all because of the rise of Voldemort', Harry thought. A chill went through his body when he thought about it. He hadn't reflected about it at all since he'd gone to Hermione's house during the summer.  
  
At the desk sat Dumbledore, looking as bright and cheerful as ever, even though his eyes still held some of that hard, cold rage Harry had seen at the end of last year. He was stroking the back of his pet-phoenix Fawkes, but looked up with a surprised face when McGonnagall entered with the three fifth-years tagging along behind her.  
  
"Albus", she began. "I would like to confer with you about these three students. They all need to be present to hear it, as well."  
  
"Well, Minerva, let's hear it, then", he answered curiously. "This seems to be of great importance."  
  
"It is. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, would you please sit down", she gestured to the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. "You have only had one single Transfiguration-class this year, but after the transfigurations I asked you to make I judge that you all are doing exquisitely well. You are easily my best students in fifth year."  
  
Hermione looked like she was going to burst with pride, and Harry felt very good as well. He had never heard a teacher speak of him in that way, and he realised suddenly why Hermione so much enjoyed doing well in class.  
  
"What I would like to request of you, Albus, is that you let me remove these three from my class and allow them to take Advanced Transfiguration classes, if you understand what I mean."  
  
"I do, Minerva, but are you certain of this? It's hard do manage that class, and you know it as well as I do. And they would still have to take the O.W.L.s together with their classmates in the end of year".  
  
"I am certain, Albus. Though I'm still amazed Mr. Potter has improved his skills so much over summer - he's even transfigured a lamp into a unicorn just now - and even though I don't really know Mr. Malfoy at all, these three show the best potentials since Sirius Black and James Potter attended school".  
  
"If you say so, Minerva, I trust your judgement".  
  
"Then you'll let me do it?".  
  
"Of course, but who's going to teach them? If they want to, of course".  
  
"Well, couldn't you.?", she blushed a little.  
  
Harry stared, he'd never seen McGonnagall blush.  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot, Minerva. I'm much too busy these days. But I think I know someone who can help them".  
  
None of the three students understood a word of what the Professors were saying. Orion seemed to be the one with the least portion of patience left.  
  
"Excuse me, professors!", he said sharply. "Will you please note that we're in no position to determine weather or not we wish to attend this class unless you tell us what this is all about?".  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Of course you're all entitled to know what we're discussing here. It concerns your future, after all. What we're asking you, is if you'd like to take another class instead of Transfiguration, which you all seem to manage perfectly."  
  
"I understood as much, Professor", Orion replied tiredly. "And I'm sure our Pair of Aces over here did as well, but what class, I pray thee", he continued in a highly manner. "What class?".  
  
"Why Animagus classes, of course, Mr. Malfoy", Dumbledore answered with a smile. "I though you knew that."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Animagus classes, Professor? Do you really think us capable of that?".  
  
"Why of course, Miss Granger. You all seem to have the skill necessary".  
  
"We'd love to, Professor", Harry whispered.  
  
"Well, then, that's settled", Dumbledore answered. "You have your next Transfiguration class on Thursday after lunch, correct?".  
  
McGonnagall nodded.  
  
"Then you will come here instead of going to Minerva's class. I'll have your teacher ready by then".  
  
"I would appreciate it if you told your classmates you're taking Advanced Transfiguration instead", McGonnagall explained. "Please keep your Animagus training a secret, even from Mr. Weasley".  
  
"We will, Professor", Harry answered, a little uneasy to the task.  
  
"Well, then", Dumbledore said. "I will see you on Thursday after lunch. You may go".  
  
~oOo~  
  
Orion got up, followed by Harry, who had to tug at Hermione's hand to get her to react. They all walked slowly to the stairs leading down into the corridor, all silent and amazed. In the corridor outside Dumbledore's office no-one was to be seen, and the three friends didn't encounter anyone at all on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They didn't have any other class that day, and that was probably for the best, since they all needed to process the new developments anyway.  
  
Harry spoke the password and they got into the Common Room, his hand still locked together with Hermione's. When they were back there, in the safety and comfort of their Common Room, both Harry and Hermione finally reacted. They threw their arms around each other, laughing and jumping around the room, holding each other tightly.  
  
Orion got a big smile on his face and heavily sat down next to Ron on a couch, who looked at his friends with a questioning face.  
  
Harry and Hermione had abandoned jumping around in benefit of kissing on another couch when Fred and George walked into the Common Room, together with Alicia, Angelina and Katie, and they all stopped and stared at the couple, while exchanging grins and knowing glances. They all reacted kind of like Ron had, asking them how they defined being together and if this had just happened.  
  
Harry merely shrugged and dragged Hermione off into his own room, not to snog, though.  
  
He got down into his fauteuil and Hermione got into his lap, leaning her head against his.  
  
"What do you suggest we do about Ron, One?", Harry asked. "We're getting real Animagus-classes, but we already decided that we'd try to do it all three of us, without help from the Professors".  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, Harry", she answered, clearly concerned. "I really think we shouldn't go through with it, since we've been trusted with these classes for real, and that we shouldn't tell anyone about them. I think we should tell Ron we're taking Advanced Transfiguration, and then consult with Dumbledore and the new Professor on Thursday".  
  
Harry gave her a peck on the nose, relieved.  
  
"As always, you're right, One. That's the right thing to do. Now, if you could just get up, it occurred to me we haven't shown Ron and Orion these amazing rooms of ours yet".  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: Chapter four, done and accounted for. This was the longest one yet, I'm on my fourteenth page now! I must say I'm quite proud of myself. The next chapter will probably not be posted in a while, since I'd written nearly half of chapter four when I began posting this fic. But hang in there! It's coming, in a week or so.  
  
The transfer-student turned out to be an OC, AND related to Malfoy! Well, I just wanted someone like Malfoy (with the language and suchlike) on the good side, and I didn't want to make Malfoy himself good, since I doubt it will happen ever, I don't want it to happen (since I would be losing one of the best prank-victims there is) and whatever.. That is not to say he WON'T become good, nor to say that he WILL. For now, there's four members of the Dream Team instead of three, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Orion.  
  
As for the happenings there: Prefect's meeting, Duelling Club (probably), maybe some new classes.. Hopefully Fleur Delacour teaching (yay!). And what are they all going to do about Ron and Animagus-training?  
  
Review! I really didn't understand why everyone was nagging about it so much until I began posting myself - reviews are the best!  
  
I'll post as fast as I can! 


	5. Defences and dragons

Chapter five!  
  
Prefect's meeting, Professors Delacour, Weasley and Figg, Animagus class (who is the assigned professor, and what about Ron?).. Quidditch-tryouts (how will Hermione do? And what about Harry's Captain skills?) Things WILL speed up a little after this! (Sorry I lied in the last Author's Note. I kind of forgot when the Duelling Club's meeting was to take place. but no sweat, I PROMISE it will ensue in chapter six!).  
  
Thank you SO much to all my reviewers: Lothlorienmindscape4, Ian, Sake, Lizzy (who's actually put ME on her favourites list! YAY!), Thelvyn and  
  
Alright, one more thing about this chapter: Someone mentioned that Harry isn't fit for the position as Quidditch Captain, seeing how he suffers from complete lack of strategic abilities. To be quite honest, I hadn't thought of that, and when I do I realise it's quite true. Although, I do now after some serious consideration of the matter have a perfectly good solution to the problem, which will be presented in this very chapter.  
  
One more thing I came to think of that might require some explanation: Why Ron for the moment has a much smaller role and why he preliminarily doesn't take Animagus-classes. I'm not all that sure I really like Ron, that's why. The most probable reason is him in the real HP-world kind of maybe being in the way of the One True Ship (H/H, what did you think of me?!). And maybe it's just because I think of him as quite a lot less talented than his friends. But I think I've kind of decided to make him more intelligent. You'll just have to see what happens after this chapter.  
~oOo~  
Chap. 5  
  
Defences and Dragons  
  
When Harry let Ron and Orion into his room they both gagged in surprise. Orion slumped down onto the bed, propping his head up into his hands, with his feet at the top end and his head at the bottom. Ron sat down on the chair next to Harry's desk, which was filled with books and school stuff.  
  
"Blimey, Harry!", Ron said, amazed. "What kind of room is this?".  
  
"A Prefect's room".  
  
"You've got one just like this, Hermione?", Orion asked.  
  
"Yes, it's right net door", she briefly got up from the armchair to give Harry the opportunity of seating himself again, and then climbed back into his lap.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her to help her keep balance.  
  
"I was wondering, Orion", Harry said. "How come you speak English so well when you've been at Beauxbatons for your first four years of school?".  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm fluent in both English and French, both since we spoke French all the time at school, and because my mother's from there. Father was nearly disowned when he married her, she's even a muggleborn, but there was one filthily rich grand-aunt who liked him. She gave him her whole fortune, and used her influence over the rest of the Malfoy family to let him off the hook. Of course, all my paternal relatives think we're scum, but they can't do anything to us. Well, the explanation as to why I speak English flawless is my father, who's always spoken to me in that language. He's been the British ambassador for the Ministry of Magic over in France for about fifteen years, but when he heard about what happened here last year, with You-Know-Who and all, he decided it was best if I went to Hogwarts with Dumbledore here, and we moved back this summer".  
  
"That explains a lot", Ron said. "Especially why you and The Amazing Bouncing Ferret can't stand each other".  
  
"Look at the time, guys!", Hermione burst out. "Supper's been ready for half an hour. Harry, we have to eat or we'll be late for the Prefect's meeting!".  
  
~oOo~  
  
In the Prefects' lounge everyone was assembled by eight o'clock. The large oval conference-table was surrounded by chairs, with chairs for the Head Boy and Girl at the top end. When Harry sat down next to Hermione he noticed Alicia smiling at them, while going over the to-do list with her counterpart, Head Boy Roger Davies.  
  
If there was one person who fitted Fred and George's description 'Big Head Boy' (other than Percy, a couple of years earlier) it certainly was Roger Davies. The seventh year Ravenclaw straightened his gleaming Head Boy-badge and looked out over the twenty two Prefects assembled with the air of a king studying his underlings.  
  
"May I have your attention, please?", he said in a not so arguable tone. "The meeting is now open! The first thing we have to do is the appointment of some positions!".  
  
Alicia took over from there, thank Merlin.  
  
"I would just like to begin with saying a few other things, though", she said and smiled at the group. "My name is, for those of you who don't know it, Alicia Spinnet, I'm from Gryffindor, and this is Roger Davies, who's from Ravenclaw. If anyone has any questions about Prefect-hood or rules - or anything else, for that matter - just come see either of us. Welcome, all new fifth year Prefects, if you would please stand up and present yourselves, so that everyone knows exactly who you are".  
  
Everyone stood up, some (Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson) reluctantly. They quickly said a few words of presentation and sat down again, leaving the word back to Alicia.  
  
"Thank you", she said and got back to the appointment of positions. "We're going to need someone to take protocol of our meetings, a secretary, if you will. Though the task isn't by far as demanding as to writing down every single word we say here. You just use this spell on a quill and some parchment, and you're all set", she waved her wand in the air and pointed to a scroll of parchment and a quill. "Linguita Parimenta!".  
  
The parchment flattened itself out onto the table and the quill sailed over it, dipping down into a bottle of ink and preparing itself to commence writing.  
  
"Anyone feeling up to it?", she asked.  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Great! Now that that's settled, we're also in need of what we refer to as an "owler". It basically means someone who will be responsible for gathering suggestions from the students, and we need one person from each hose to be the House Cup-group. You will have to keep track of everything with the points and put in any new ones from Quidditch matches et cetera".  
  
Padma Patil volunteered for the "owler" spot, and the House Cup-group consisted of Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, a sixth year from Gryffindor named Jenny Yeats and seventh year Frederick Downing from Slytherin.  
  
Harry quickly realised that Prefect's meetings were bearable, but nothing more. Well, at least this one. Everything they talked about was administrative things and such, nothing even remotely interesting, until.  
  
"And now, on to something very interesting", Roger Davies announced enthusiastically.  
  
'Great', Harry thought. 'What now - do we need someone to count every single flight of stairs in Hogwarts?'.  
  
But he found out that he was sorely mistaken.  
  
"This year, we have decided to extend the Quidditch Cup a little. In early April this year, a whole two months earlier than usual, we've finished our own Cup and a winning House has conquered. The winning House's Team will be going over to Beauxbatons Academy, where we will also be joined by a Durmstrang team, and we will have a small tournament between the schools. We've placed this tournament this early so that the possible fifth- and seventh years in the House Team in question will get back to school in time for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s".  
  
Harry gagged. The tournament sounded amazing. He just knew that the Gryffindor team was good enough to win. But then he thought of something that made his very bones chill. He was the Captain of Gryffindor House Team now, and they didn't have a Keeper yet.  
  
Suddenly he was scared instead of thrilled. He didn't have any experience with leading a team, much less with selecting an actual team-member. What if his lack of skill made the whole Quidditch Team flop? What if they were dirt in the mud without Wood? What if he couldn't cope?  
  
~oOo~  
  
When he made his way up towards Gryffindor Tower with an ecstatic Hermione by his side Harry was more worried than ever. He didn't even think about the inter-school tournament anymore, just about the fact that he might have nothing to do on a Quidditch-field in the Captain's role.  
  
Hermione obviously saw his anxiousness and immediately took measures against it. She found an empty classroom, dragged him into there and pushed him down onto a desk. She stood in front of him and fixed her eyes upon his absent-looking ones.  
  
"Alright, Potter, speak up!", she said. "What's the matter?", she added more softly and stroke his cheek.  
  
"Um.", Harry began. He didn't really know how to begin. "I'm worried about Quidditch", he finally said.  
  
"What about Quidditch? The inter-school tournament?".  
  
"That, among other things. But it's not the most important matter".  
  
"Well, I think we'll do just fine. The Gryffindor Team is by far the best of this school, and you know it as well as I do".  
  
"I'm not so sure about that anymore, One", Harry said depressively. "I'm not used to leading a team, and I don't think I'll cope. Maybe the team will fall flat on it's back with me for a Captain".  
  
"That's just bull, Harry, and you know it. You'll be fine, I know you will. And the others will help you if you need it. Why, if I make the team, I'll help you, even though I haven't played yet!", she took his face into her hands. "Now stop this nonsense, please?".  
  
Harry sighed and gave her a little smile. Hermione always made him feel better, even if she remained silent. He turned his head a little and gave her hand a kiss.  
  
"Thanks, One", he said. "I feel a lot better now".  
  
Hermione bent forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her back.  
  
They didn't kiss for long, though, since yet another time the clearing of a throat made them release each other.  
  
'Merlin! Can't we ever do this without interruption?', Harry thought, looking around to see who was demanding attention.  
  
In the doorway stood Charlie Weasley. He was wearing a black and green Weasley-sweater and some worn muggle jeans, which went down into high dragon-hide boots, much like the ones Harry had seen Bill wear the year before. Charlie's red hair was very short and spiky, and on his face there was a broad smile playing.  
  
"Harry! Hermione! Nice to see you", he said, looking like he was going to laugh. What're you two doing in here at this hour?".  
  
"Um.", Harry began, blushing.  
  
Hermione broke him off, though, and before Harry could knew it she had spilled the beans to Charlie about Harry's uncertainties about Quidditch Captain-hood.  
  
"Well, your girlfriend's right, Harry", he said a little teasingly. "You'll be fine. And you know, if you feel like some advice, I guess I could help you. I've had some experience in the field, I've been in the exact same position as you are. And if you ask my brother, I think he'll help you, too. Of course, the vicious pranksters are on the team themselves, but in fact I was referring to Ron. He's a good tactician, you know, you should talk to him".  
  
Harry looked gratefully at Charlie, meanwhile smacking himself mentally for not thinking about it right away.  
  
"That's a very good idea, thank you Charlie. um, Professor Weasley", Harry added when he remembered Charlie's new position of work.  
  
"That's all right, Harry. It's still Charlie out of class. Now I strongly suggest that you two head back to Gryffindor Tower, before you risk someone like Snape finding you here", he said and snickered. "By the way, I'm not at all surprised about this, shall we say new, development. But congratulations all the same!".  
  
The new Care of Magical Creatures Professor stood smiling in the doorway and watched the couple walk out with their arms casually slung around each other's back.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Harry spoke with Ron first thing the next morning, and the outcome of their talk was more than satisfactory. Harry's red-headed friend was thrilled to the outlook of actually being able to participate directly in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team's training and strategies, and Harry immediately decided to make Ron somewhat of a co-Captain. He didn't at all know if he himself would have the necessary abilities to lead the team, but if he turned out to have them, well Ron's help would still be of great use to him.  
  
That day they had three classes, all of them with new Professors. Harry still had to attend his first Arithmancy class the next day, but this day it was only one class he had never had before, even though all three Professors were new to him.  
  
First thing in the morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts, together with the Slytherins. The new Professor, formerly known to Harry as Mrs. Arabella Figg, turned out to be one of the better ones yet.  
  
"I used to be an Auror, and I will take up right where you left off last year", she said to the class. "We will begin these first few months with learning basic blocking spells and counter-curses, and then proceed to more advanced ones. The curriculum this year will be tightly liked to Wizard Duelling, and I expect to see all of you in the Duelling Club on Monday."  
  
Professor Figg went through some of her papers and looked up at the class again.  
  
"This first class won't contain all that much practical nor theoretical studies, since we have a lot of planning to do. First of all, I would like to have you all do some extra-credit which will entail running three laps about the lake four times a week", she smiled compassionately at the groaning class. "Furthermore, since we will work so much with counter- curses and suchlike this year, I want you all to team up in groups of four that will train together from the remainder of the year. Since I know that you're most compatible with people of your own choosing, I've decided to let you form the groups yourselves rather than having me force you into a constellation that doesn't fit you. You will have the groups ready and written on paper by the beginning of our next class."  
  
She dove down into one of the drawers of her desk and fetched out all the corrected essays the students had written over the holidays.  
  
"Before I hand these out to you I would just like to talk a bit about them", Professor Figg said smiling. "I'm very impressed with the work you all obviously have put up, and your hard work had given good results. There are, however, some essays I would like to mention in particular, by reading passages of them aloud to you. I think that these passages have truly taken out the core of what you were assigned to do. The first one, on the chosen subject of The Unforgivable Curses, written by Mr. Neville Longbottom. I quote:  
  
"The Unforgivable Curses are called what they are for a reason, but perhaps not the specific reason people might think. They have all torn families apart, killed friends, driven lovers to insanity, but the most cruel thing about them is what they do to those who are left behind. Those who have to live without parents, children, siblings, friends, lovers. Those who have to remember every single day."  
  
Professor Figg sat silent for a while, her eyes almost glistening with surpressed tears. She collected herself and continued.  
  
"This is excellent work, Mr. Longbottom. Fifteen points will be awarded to Gryffindor for this splendid piece of work", she smiled when she noticed Neville staring at her with a surprised face. Many of the Slytherins glared at either Neville or the Professor. She sighed and continued. "Oh, would you look at the time! I guess I won't have time to quote these to you, but there are a few I'd like to mention anyway. Ms. Hermione Granger, there's some splendid research behind this, I'm truly impressed. Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Draco Malfoy, this description of the Death Eaters' history is very good, unusually detailed. Where on earth did you come by the information? Ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Harry Potter, I'm at the loss of words. This Dementor-essay is the best I've ever seen, exquisite discussions. Fifteen points to Gryffindor. Mr. Ronald Weasley, I loved your unorthodox topic. We overlook the risk of Muggle victims to Dark Magic much too often. Fifteen points to Gryffindor. Mr. Orion Malfoy, great piece of work, ten points to Gryffindor."  
  
She continued her speech as she walked about the classroom, handing back the essays to the students.  
  
"Of course, everyone did good, and none of you failed. Actually, most of you got good grades on this one. Well, like I said, would you look at the time! Time to be off for lunch everybody! Dismissed!"  
  
As all the students noisily made their way towards the door, barely hearing Professor Figg shouting over the alarm for them not to forget to hand in the group-formations.  
  
When they came out into the corridor and walked towards the Great Hall Ron went into frenzies. Harry was walking next to him and Hermione, his arm around her and their heads closely together in order to examine each other's essays (which they both aced) when Ron began hopping about laughing and shouting like a madman. All the other three members of the company averted their eyes up to Ron, their brows furrowed.  
  
"Um. Ron?", Hermione began. "What on earth is going on with you?"  
  
Ron grinned at her, but actually answered.  
  
"I aced it! I aced the bloody paper!"  
  
"That's great Ron now would you please come back down to us here on planet Earth?", Orion said mockingly.  
  
"No way! I aced the bloody Defence Against the Dark Arts paper!"  
  
The whole lunch went by in that manner, since Ron simply couldn't stop talking about it. They didn't get him to shut up until they had dragged him all the way down to the lake, where Charlie was waiting for them to hold his first Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
That class was good, no great, Harry decided. Charlie had a lot of patience and remained nice and polite, even to the worst Slytherins like Malfoy. The Slytherins didn't exactly repay his favour, however, but were almost as mean to Charlie as they were to Hagrid. Harry reckoned they'd have to suffer the consequences later on.  
  
But even the Slytherins couldn't complain about the exciting curriculum. (Even though they COULD complain about the dangers it entailed). After all, Charlie was somewhat of an expert on the subject of dragons.  
  
"We will be working with dragons most of this year", Charlie stated and was supported with cheers and awes from the Gryffindor students. "Even though we will begin with strictly theoretical studies, we WILL move on to working with the real thing later on. Exactly how the classes will be outlined I haven't yet figured out, but will do so as we go along."  
  
"He's going to let us handle such dangerous creatures and he doesn't even have the classes planned yet?", Malfoy snarled in a low voice. "Just wait until my father finds out!"  
  
Harry was about to counter Malfoy's comment, but decided to sit back and watch how Charlie handled the situation instead.  
  
"If you have something to say, Mr. Malfoy, please be so kind and share it with the whole class", Ron's older brother said calmly. "Otherwise, none of us are interested in being disturbed, and you'll only end up making your own situation worse. But I do understand your concern, even though I can assure you that I'll never ever do anything that might damage anyone of you. Understood?"  
  
There wasn't even a hint of anger or hostility in Charlie's voice, and Malfoy immediately backed down. He didn't even question the professor's authority.  
  
"All right, Professor. I'll keep that in mind", Malfoy replied, and Harry even managed to detect a strand of respect in his voice.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Fleur Delacour's class was probably Harry's favourite of all classes in school - Defence Against the Dark Arts excepted, naturally. The young part- veela managed to handle the class extraordinary well, since many of the boys - with Ron first in line and Harry and Orion not at all in line - spent the whole class admiring her beauty, and most of the girls were fascinated with the contents of the class, and thus the whole class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fifth years kept silent and more or less concentrated during the entire time.  
  
Even Hermione liked Fleur now that she noticed that the French woman was far from a threat to her. Quite the opposite. When Fleur had dismissed the class and only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Orion remained in the classroom, the professor found out what was going on between Harry and Hermione, and it would have been an understatement to say that she was thrilled.  
  
Fleur swooped down and kissed their cheeks, wishing them all the luck in the world and winked at Hermione before saying:  
  
"'Arry's can consider 'imself a very lucky young man, 'Ermione. And I also think you two are perfect for each other. I saw it coming a mile off last year."  
  
Hermione straightened her back and smiled broadly.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. But I really do consider myself to be the luckier one."  
  
Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Please don't call me Professor. It makes me feel old. Now off to dinner with the lot of you!", Fleur said and shooed them out of the classroom.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Thursday before noon Harry and Hermione spent in Arithmancy class. Harry found that he liked Professor Vector very much, even though she was very strict and spent the first fifteen minutes of class testing if he had the necessary abilities to keep up with the rest of the class. Thanks to all Hermione's help during the summer, Harry was more than good enough for Professor Vector. She was genuinely impressed with him.  
  
~oOo~  
  
But lunch couldn't come and go fast enough for neither Harry, Hermione or Orion. They had explained all about 'Advanced Transfiguration' to Ron, who'd taken it rather well, but they had still to confer with the yet unknown professor about weather or not they were going to do anything about the whole Ron-situation.  
  
But when the three friends arrived up into Dumbledore's office, no one except for the headmaster himself was there. Harry was mightily surprised - he'd thought the assigned professor would be there, waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, hello, Harry. Hermione, Orion", Dumbledore greeted them with a smile. " I said I'd have your teacher ready today - and I do, but the professor is waiting for you in your classroom."  
  
"And where is that, Professor?", Orion asked hastily. Out of the three, he'd be the most eager to get started.  
  
"I'm not sure, actually. But your professor left me this", he got out a very familiar-looking piece of parchment from the pocket of his robe. "He said you'd find your way with aid from that, Harry."  
  
Harry grabbed the parchment with a face of utter amaze. He'd never in the world dreamed of even seeing the Marauder's Map again. But here it was, all in one piece. How it had been retrieved from Crouch's belongings at the end of term last year went far beyond Harry's own comprehension, but he decided not to comment - as he had his suspicions of the new professor's identity - but bid Dubledore good-bye and went back out into the corridor, followed by Hermione and Orion - the latter of the two looked very confused.  
  
"What're we going to do with an old piece of parchment?", he asked sceptically.  
  
Harry didn't answer, but nudged Hermione to do so. While she gave Orion a quick explanation Harry furrowed his brow for a moment, and proceeded to reveal the Map's secrets.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good", he stated, and all the different lines and spots of the Marauder's Map appeared in their places.  
  
Hermione came up to him and bent over the map along with him. They lifted their eyes and met each other's for a short moment, and Harry could tell Hermione was thinking the same thing he was.  
  
"It can't possibly be him, One! It just can't. What if he's caught?", Harry said, his eyes full of concern.  
  
Hermione gave him an asserting peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm afraid it has to be him, Harry. No-one else could... But he's careful, you know that. He won't get caught. And if he's really here, he's under Dumbledore's protection, even the ministry won't catch him here."  
  
"I so hope you're right, One. I so hope you're right."  
  
"But on to more pressing matters. Where are we supposed to go? I don't understand", Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Neither do I", Orion added. "Who're you talking about, for starters?"  
  
"My godfather", Harry said decisively. "Sirius Black", he added in a more whispering tone.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK?!", Orion answered a lot more loudly.  
  
"Scchhh!", Hermione waved her hands. "Not so loud. He isn't who you think he is, Orion. He's innocent. And when you talk about him - call him Snuffles. Harry and I reckon he's going to be our Animagus-professor. He's the only one who could have given Harry such a hint. But I don't really understand how to interpret it."  
  
"I do", Harry said, grinning widely. "It's easy. Did you hear Dumbledore mention a strange room at dinner during the Yule Ball last year?"  
  
"No", Hermione said hesitantly. "I guess I was talking to Viktor."  
  
"Well, he said he'd by chance found a strange room filled with pots of different kinds when he'd got lost one morning. To Dumbledore, it must have looked odd, but to someone who's in on the secret of the room, it isn't. I told Snuffles about it during summer, and he told me what it really was - in between hysteric attacks of laughter."  
  
Harry began walking in a swift pace trough the castle. Hermione held onto his hand, but had to almost run in order to keep up with him, and Orion came shortly after her. They walked through many secret passages and hidden doors, meanwhile Harry explained where they were heading.  
  
"That room is also known as The Marauder Head-Quarters, by those who can call themselves Marauders, at least. The pot-collection room's really just the entrance to the real one, but anyway, that doesn't matter. Here we are."  
  
The three came to a stop outside a door which looked like it lead to a bathroom of some sort. Harry hesitantly opened the door.  
  
"From here you have to know a password in order to continue. This one hasn't been changed since the Marauders themselves left school, and Snuffles told me what it was during summer. We'll find him in here."  
  
The entrance was a painting, naturally.  
  
"Listen good now", Harry said, and his face displayed the widest smile ever. "Because this is going to be very amusing. 'By Merlin! Snape's the most annoying little greasy-haired slimeball on the planet!'"  
  
Orion let out a cry of chock, but Hermione collapsed onto Harry's shoulder, laughing her head off. The painting swung aside and revealed an opening into a small room, which in furnishing resembled the Gryffindor Common Room a lot.  
  
In the middle of the room was a group of armchairs, and in one of them sat a man in his mid-thirties. His hair was cut short and he looked well-fed. He grinned madly at Harry when he came through the portrait-hole. Harry grinned back and walked up to embrace his godfather.  
  
"Hello to all of you", Sirius beamed. "And before you mention it Harry - I am perfectly safe here. Let's get started!", he rubbed his hands together and smiled eagerly.  
  
Then Harry's godfather widened his eyes and got the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on his face. Sirius had apparently noticed Harry's hand intertwined with Hermione's.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!", he exclaimed. "No way you realised it this fast!"  
  
"What?", Harry asked a little annoyed.  
  
"You and Hermione - that you're the perfect couple! I mean, I always thought it'd take you at least the same amount of time it took James and Lily - and they didn't get together for real until about two weeks before graduation!"  
  
"Can we please leave this subject!", Orion sighed in a bored manner. "I've been forced to listen to that kind of things all week. 'Oh they're such a perfect couple!', 'You finally realised that you're perfect for each other!', yadda, yadda, yadda. As if we didn't all know it!"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione blushed red at his comments.  
  
"Um - Sirius", Harry began. "We need to talk to you a little before we get started with the class. We were wondering something."  
  
"Spill it!"  
  
"Well, you know that book you sent me on my fifteenth?"  
  
"Did you bring it with you? We'll need it in class, I think."  
  
"Yes. But that's not the point. One, Ron and I discussed the book on the Hogwarts Express when we cam here. We decided to start Animagus-training on our own, aided by the book and hopefully you. But then McGonagall went to Dumbledore and asked if One, Orion and I could train under school supervision, and we were allowed to do so. Ron doesn't know about this class - well, not what it's really about, anyway - and we don't know what to do about his training. Do you have any advice?"  
  
"Well, Harry", Sirius began. "That's not a very easy situation you have been put in. You can't just tell Ron that you're not going through with your original idea, because then he'll want to know why. But on the other hand, you promised Dumbledore to keep quiet about what you're up to. I think you should tell Ron the truth, and then I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he has to say."  
  
"Thanks, Sirius. I guess that's for the best."  
  
Animagus class was fun, more fun than Harry had ever believed any vast area of Transfiguration could possibly be. They didn't get to start training for real right away, though, but spent most of the class reading books and doing some minor transfigurations on themselves, like changing their hair- colour. One thing they did have to begin working on, though, was the type of animal they were going to transform into later.  
  
"We need to find out exactly how powerful you are before we start going through your future animal", Sirius explained. "If we know that, we'll be able to structure a good study-plan and also something about your possible animals. You see, there's this simple charm we'll perform, and then you'll begin creating images of yourself. Images that will morph into possible animals you can become. Repeat after me, 'Revealo Animagi'."  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at himself and Harry, Hermione and Orion watched as three images of Harry's godfather showed up next to him. One of them changed into the Grim-like dog Harry was familiar with, the second was another dog, some hunting sort, and the last a proud grey wolf. Sirius was very powerful, but had his forms differed more from each other, or had they been magical, he'd be much more so.  
  
Hermione performed her charm next. She spoke in a clear and proud voice, and when she started changing shapes Harry awed at what he saw. Hermione had four possible Animaguses. First, an owl. A reddish brown barn owl with a majestically proud air about it. Harry had to admit he wasn't all that surprised at that one. The second, an eagle which looked just like the one on the Ravenclaw crest. The third form was a young lioness, golden in fur and eye. The fourth - Harry gasped when he realised what it was - was yet another cat-animal. It was a golden-bronze with sapphire blue eyes, but a little large to be just an ordinary cat.  
  
Hermione's last form was a kneazle. When she looked to her left and saw what the others saw, she squealed and threw herself into Harry's arms. He was beyond proud of her.  
  
Orion's forms were majestic, but none too surprising. A wolf, just like Sirius, and a silver falcon. Then it was just Harry left.  
  
"Revealo Animagi!", he stated and turned his want to himself.  
  
Five shapes, all identical mirrors of himself, slowly became visible next to Harry. Then they began to morph, one after the other. A lion, just as majestic as the Gryffindor one. An owl, just like Hermione's, but male. A Pegasus horse, as black as the night sky, it's fur glowing like silk. A red and gold Phoenix. Harry blinked and awed at the four shapes that had showed themselves. The last shape turned to look at him and displayed a secretive smile on his face. Then he morphed.  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasp and slump down into an armchair next to the fireplace. Orion was already sitting. Sirius yelped a little and took a step backwards. Harry finally got the chance to look at his fifth form.  
  
It was a stag.  
  
It's horns were majestic, as well as the rest of him. Dark bronze fur, deep brown eyes. A small shape above his left eye, Harry's scar. A stag that looked exactly like the one his father had used to be. Harry stared.  
  
As did Sirius. Harry's godfather looked like he'd seen the most convincing of ghosts (and that meant quite a lot, seeing how the wizarding world was used to that kind of things), and he ran his hand over and over through his hair.  
  
"That stag is a mirror image of James's", he stated slowly. "Even I fail to tell the difference, that scar withdrawn."  
  
Harry didn't answer nor react. He vaguely remembered Hermione leading him by the arm back to Gryffindor tower and placing him on his bed before leaving the room. He didn't sleep at all that night, however. His head was spinning.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: FINALLY! TAD 5! I know it ended a little awkward, but I felt the need to cut it there, since the next plot-twists in line need to be in a separate chapter.  
  
How did you like my solution to Harry's lack of strategic abilities? I know, it's been done before, but frankly, I hadn't read anything about it until AFTER I put it in here.  
  
Sixth chapter: I think it'll be called "Keeping safe" (or something similar). It will contain a talk with Ron, Keeper tryouts (which have been moved forward to the weekend instead of the next week), and then the duelling club session. I think that was just about it.  
  
Did you expect Sirius to be the Animagus-teacher, though? Probably, yes.  
  
Next I'll be posting chapter six of "Camp Moonlake" (in a few days - a week tops!), which will be called "Hermione's girls".  
  
And never, ever, in a lifetime forget to make my day and REVIEW! 


	6. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint you, this isn't a chapter of TAD or CM. This is an Author's Note.  
  
But, hopefully, it is a nice and happy Author's Note. I'm pleased to inform you that I've now finished all my assigned schoolwork for this term, and my summer's holiday is coming up in a week. No homework means a LOT of time to write, and I will hopefully get some speed up on my stories.  
  
Hang in there and don't lose hope!  
  
I WILL post soon! 


	7. Keeping Safe

A/N: Here is chapter six of TAD!  
  
I'm SO sorry for the long time I took to update, and I'm sure you realise that this will be the last post before I've had the chance to read OotP. When I come back with chapter 7 of this story, it will no longer be a possible road for fifth year, it will mostly (probably) be AU. I hope you'll bear with me, still.  
  
As the first week back at Hogwarts come to it's conclusion the Gryffindor Quidditch team hold their tryouts for their Keeper-to-be and a new reserve- team is chosen. Ron receives a disappointing message. The Duelling Club has it's first session, and all is not well... (Finally! Some real action!)  
  
I just want to give a message to one or two reviewers (I never learn to remember who said what - sorry about that) who didn't think that Sirius would be the Animagus-teacher, but Lupin. How come you thought that? I mean, Lupin isn't an Animagus, after all. Merely the reason to which Sirius, James and the slimy traitor we like to call Wormtail became Animagi in the first place.  
  
Oh! And I PROMISE you: After this chapter, things WILL speed up quite a lot.  
  
Now, no more torture. I will stop rambling and let you go on to the next chapter of TAD!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Chapter 6 - Keeping safe  
  
~oOo~  
  
Harry didn't get much sleep on the night between September fifth and sixth. He'd spent Friday night with the team, going over the tryouts and what they were looking for in a Keeper and a reserve-team. They'd stayed up late, and he awoke at the crack of dawn from Hermione, who was jumping on his bed.  
  
"Harry! Wake up!", she was nearly shouting.  
  
Harry moaned and stirred. He was mighty tired and this was far from the ideal way of waking up in the morning.  
  
"Huh? One?", he yawned as he sat up and put his glasses on.  
  
"Rise and shine, Potter!", she said cheerfully and smiled widely.  
  
She got up from his bed and went over to the curtains covering the window and drew them aside quickly.  
  
"What a lovely day!", she exclaimed.  
  
Harry had still to wake up properly. He got out of bed and walked over to his drawer, where he got out a pair of sweat-pants and an ordinary T-shirt. He didn't dare approach the mirror, which was a magical one. It would certainly scold him greatly for looking a big great morning-mess.  
  
He slumped down into his armchair while Hermione busied herself with the ashes in the fireplace. Harry heard her mumble "Incendio" and when she moved away from the fireplace she had rekindled the fire and it was sparkling merrily. She turned to look at him.  
  
"What's with you today? You look like you could fall asleep within a nanosecond. Are you ill or something?", she asked, her voice still the cheerful tone of a minute ago.  
  
Harry failed to hide a yawn.  
  
"No...", he said slowly, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes before putting them back on again. "But I was up rather late last night with the team and do you even know what time it is, One?"  
  
"Sure I do", she said quickly. Harry was nearly beginning to find her alert cheerfulness a little annoying. "It's about 06:15, why?"  
  
She saw the under-the-brow look Harry shot back at her, and realisation finally seemed to dawn on her. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Harry", she sighed, even though her voice was filled with laugher and love as she said it. "Harry, dear, I'm so sorry. I'm just so excited about the tryouts today, I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you."  
  
Harry looked up at her. She was smiling sweetly and he knew he could never find it in his heart to be angry with her. He took her hands in his and met her eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's all right, One. I could use this time to do something that hasn't got to do with Quidditch. The rest of the day will probably be spent on the trials and then choosing who makes it onto the team. Now come here", he said and patted his lap.  
  
Hermione immediately sat down and wrapped herself into his arms. They simply sat there, heads leaned against each other and looked into the fire, enjoying each other's company.  
  
~oOo~  
  
About an hour later Ron barged in, followed by Orion. Harry and Hermione had by that time almost fallen asleep in the armchair, and they both stirred and looked around the room confusedly when their two friends came in.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. Orion snickered. Harry was still very tired, but he managed to grasp the situation enough to realise that both he and Hermione would soon be at the receiving end of a whole morning filled with mocking from Ron and Orion's direction.  
  
Harry was right. None of his two friends let a second go to waste.  
  
"My, my, my, what have we here?", Orion said smugly.  
  
Ron wasn't so subtle.  
  
"What the---", he began. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go get McGonnagall".  
  
Harry knew Ron was joking, but never the less he also understood his friend's reaction.  
  
"Look, Ron, nothing happened - all right? One woke me up at the crack of dawn and we fell asleep again together in the armchair. That's all there was to it".  
  
"Unless you count the large amount of snogging you two have had time to undergo during the early morning hours", the red-head answered and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply and Harry twisted a bit uncomfortably. None of them spoke, though.  
  
Harry came to think of something else, Ron and Animagus-class, to be precise. He decided now would be a good time to talk to him about it, seeing how they were all present. Harry couldn't have had better timing.  
  
"So", Ron continued. "Now onward to something completely different. What about that Animagus-book you got, Harry? When do we start?"  
  
Harry exchanged glances with both Hermione and Orion, who nodded discretely towards him and smiled reassuringly. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he had to do.  
  
"We've already begun, Ron", he said and exasperated.  
  
Harry saw the confused look on his friends face and continued.  
  
"One, Orion and I have been offered to take Animagus-classes - legally and supervised - instead of Transfiguration. We've taken the offer - our first class was Thursday last", he explained.  
  
"Oh", was the only response they got out of him. Ron looked around the room for a moment and then spoke up again. "Who's the professor?"  
  
"Snuffles", Hermione answered. "We talked to him about this, though - about how we had already decided to become Animagi without Dumbledore's approval and how you kind of got left out now. Snuffles said he'd figure something out - he's going to talk to Dumbledore, and we'll just have to wait and see where we end up. I'm so sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron looked very disappointed, but managed to keep a straight face and the anger from his voice. He sighed.  
  
"That's all right, I guess. You're doing what you can to fix it, and I can't expect you to throw away this possibility - can I? Now, tell me all about your forms," he looked over at Harry and smiled mischievously before sheltering his head from possible violent outbursts from Hermione's side. "Say, Harry - is Hermione a bookworm?"  
  
They all laughed at his comment, but Hermione sent a pillow from Harry's bed flying straight into the back of Ron's head. Harry decided his friend clearly deserved that one.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Twenty Gryffindors of different ages were assembled on the Quidditch-pitch. Everyone looked anxious and exited about the tryouts, and immediately stopped talking when Harry walked in, followed by the rest of the team and Ron. He spotted Hermione in the group, she was standing next to Ginny, who actually looked like a cloud of thunder. Harry had never seen her look so angry before. He made a mental note to ask Hermione what she knew about that later, but as for now, they had some tryouts to get started.  
  
Ron and he had, with some opinions from the rest of the team, worked out a plan for the whole ordeal, and Harry began with taking everyone's name and the position they were trying out for, whereupon he wrote them down on a clipboard he was carrying around.  
  
"Alright," he began. "Everyone trying out for Keeper go stand over there," he pointed at the three golden hoops they were supposed to guard. "We will go over your tryouts first, and then the reserve team, from which the Chasers and the Beaters will get on the regular team next year, when the ordinary ones we have now leave school."  
  
Seven of the twenty in the group followed Harry and the rest of the team over to the row of brooms that were lying on the grass next to the hoops.  
  
"Grab a broom each. You'll have to use school-brooms so that no-one gets the benefit of a better or faster broom. Ron, would you explain the procedure of this tryout, please?", Harry said and hastily added before he handed the word over to Ron. "He's my co-captain for this year, and if you have any questions you can just as well go to him as you can to me."  
  
"The tryouts are based on two parts. First, we want to test your accuracy, a. k. a. you will have to guard the hoops meanwhile Katie, Alicia and Angelina will try to score with the Quaffle. Next, there will be a race across the pitch to test your speed. This will be more of a challenge than you think, since Fred and George will fire the Bludgers at you while you fly, so you have to avoid those as well. The one of you who makes it onto the team will receive a message later tonight, hopefully, or tomorrow morning", Ron explained.  
  
"All right, let's get started!", Harry called, the aspiring Keepers lined up in single file and the first took the air.  
  
Except for Hermione, only one of the others in the group was a girl. It was a fourth year Harry mostly knew as "Ginny's friend", but he thought he remembered that her name was Marie Lewis. Other than Hermione and Marie, there was Dean (who actually looked rather miserable), two sixth years, Thom and William, Colin Creevey (who Harry suspected was trying out just to get some attention from him) and Colin's friends Ian.  
  
The first round passed by rather uninterestingly while Thom, Ian and Dean did their work. None of them were BAD, but they were far from Keeper- material either. Colin gave them all a laugh when he messed up with getting into the air. He got stuck in his robes and decided to stay on the ground after all. Harry gave him a big reassuring smile to cheer him up, and from Colin's reaction Harry reckoned that he was more than fine with his failure.  
  
William was fairly good. He was no Wood, that was for sure, but with some practice he'd be quite good. He was definitely a possible reserve. Harry just hoped that at least one of the girls would do better.  
  
His wish came true. Marie probably had been practising for this quite a while. She caught all shots but one, but since that shot was a result of The loop-hoop, Angelina's special-technique, no-one held it against her. Even though Harry still secretly hoped Hermione would make it onto the team, he had to admit that Marie would fill in Wood's gap quite perfectly.  
  
When Hermione took to the air she flew better than she ever had before. Harry knew she was showing off, but when she caught The loop-hoop as well as all the others, he reckoned she was as good as on the team already.  
  
She zoomed around the hoops, studying the Chasers' moves intently, and when Angelina fired a spiralling, bent Quaffle towards the leftmost hoop, Hermione knew what to do and stayed at her position in the middle. She made a quick spin on her broom and the Quaffle bounced off the twigs in the back.  
  
As for the moment of speed, None of the boys were even close to Marie or Hermione. Harry realised that they'd both make fair Chasers as well, seeing how they had the proper agility and speed to do the job well. Marie was faster than Hermione, though, and Harry knew they'd have to discuss who'd be the reserve for quite some time.  
  
When the Keeper-aspirants were dismissed, both of the girls stayed behind in order to watch the rest of the tryouts and give some moral support to their friends. He thought that Dean would stay, as well, to watch Ginny play, but he noticed Ginny giving him a dangerously poisonous death-glare, and Dean immediately left the pitch.  
  
Some of the Chaser-aspirants were quite a surprise. Ginny was there, but Harry knew she had been playing that position for fun quite a lot, and he also knew she was good at it. A few second years tried out, and there was a girl among them who looked like she was born on a broom. Her name was Claire, he learned, but nearly choked when he heard her last name. How on earth could he miss that Wood's younger sister had started school last year?  
  
The real surprise was Lavender Brown, who Harry had always though of as a giggling Divination-fanatic who only cared about clothes. He couldn't believe his eyes when she turned out to be very promising, and also noticed that Hermione almost had to threaten her in order to make her take the air.  
  
Orion tried out for Beater, and was rather good, nearly equal to Seamus. A third year named Henry Lawrence was the best. It would be very hard to replace Fred and George next year, but with some practice Henry and whoever they chose of the other two were probably going to manage.  
  
Only three people tried out for Seeker. Harry reckoned it was because no- one really felt comfortable wearing his shoes when the time came. But if it was up to him, he knew who it'd be easiest to train into a good replacement. Among the three trying out, one was in sixth year - too old for Harry's opinion, since they'd be forced to find someone new in two years anyway - and the boy who could have been a reserve now would probably never be the ordinary Seeker.  
  
'Dennis Creevey?', Harry though to himself. 'Not a chance in the world!'  
  
The second year wasn't at all that bad, but his admiration for Harry would get in the way of him playing and concentrating when they had practices. The only one left was Nathalie McDonald. She was a second year, too, and looked like she could be quite an ace when Harry had whipped her into shape in three years.  
  
He understood that everyone would have preferred it if they had been ready to choose right away, and as far as he was concerned, they already were. But the others might have thoughts he hadn't reflected upon, and he knew they'd have some discussing to do, especially when it came to the Keeper.  
  
"I know you'd all like us to reach a decision this instant", he said. "But I think we need to discuss the matter for a while, and we'll hopefully decide before the hour grows too late this evening."  
  
~oOo~  
  
They all gathered in Alicia's study. As Head Girl, her quarters were more extensive than the regular prefects'. Harry sat down in an armchair, much like the one he had in his own room, and most of the team found seats in armchairs or the sofa around the small table, meanwhile George and Alicia made themselves comfortable stretched out on her bed. Fred's remark didn't exactly take a True Seer to foresee.  
  
"You look very homestead over there, George", he said and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "One could easily assume...".  
  
He didn't get any further, since he found himself with Angelina's hand clamped over his mouth the next instant. George and Alicia grabbed a pillow each and banished them to the back of Fred's head. Fred obviously licked Angelina's hand, because she quickly ripped it away.  
  
"Eew!", she scolded her boyfriend. "You gross idiot!"  
  
Fred just smiled.  
  
"Yes - but I'm a CUTE, gross idiot, and you know it", he stated.  
  
"Do I?", she answered and kissed his cheek.  
  
Ron was clearly annoyed.  
  
"PLEASE, can you not do that right now?", he said. Harry noticed he was almost blushing.  
  
"I never knew you to be such a prude, Ron", George said.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Can we please get to business? Or we'll never finish in time and I'll have One waking me up at the crack of dawn again so she can make me tell her if she made it."  
  
"Ai, ai, Captain", Fred said and saluted.  
  
"Well, we'll take the reserve-team first, since I think that'll be the easiest", Ron said. "I think the best would be if you chose your replacements yourselves, since you will have to be the ones to train them anyway. And I think we've got nothing to discuss anyway, right?"  
  
"I want that Lawrence kid for a Beater", Fred said, George grunted in agree. "For the second I would like Malfoy, but I'm not sure if Finnegan's better."  
  
"Me too", George stated. "Malfoy isn't as good as Finnegan, but I like Orion better than Seamus, as a person. I think I'll have an easier time teaching him the job. But I guess everyone else can have their say in this."  
  
The girls had trouble deciding as well. They thought Seamus was better right now, but Orion could excel him with practice, and if Fred and George found him easier to teach, then he might be a better choice.  
  
"I don't really know", Ron said. "Seamus was a bit better. But I guess I'm partial since Orion is one of my best friends. The one's who actually have to play with him has more of a say than I, actually."  
  
"Orion could be useful, especially when we play Slytherin. He tics his cousin off to the point of near-insanity, and that might help us bring them out of balance. That is of course an advantage", Harry said. "But on the other hand, Orion loathes him as much as the other way around, and that might bring ORION out of control. I think we'd do best choosing Seamus. The difference isn't that grand, and Orion has this thing about school-work that might get in the way."  
  
"So do you, Harry", Ron stated dryly.  
  
"I see his point", Fred said. "Finnegan it is, then."  
  
Harry took notes on his clipboard. The parchment would be placed on the board of notice in the Gryffindor Common Room, with the line up for the team and who the ordinary Keeper was going to be.  
  
"Chasers?", he said and looked at the girls.  
  
"I vote Ginny and Claire", Katie said. "And I'm surprised - I never thought I'd say this - but Lavender would be great, too."  
  
"I agree with Katie", Angelina said.  
  
Alicia didn't bother to say anything, but merely nodded.  
  
"That's settled, then", Harry made another note on the clipboard.  
  
"Who do you want, Harry?", Alicia asked.  
  
"Nathalie McDonald. She was by far the best, she'll do great with some practice."  
  
"I have no objections", Katie said. "Anyone else?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Now, how about that Keeper?", Ron asked. "This is the tough one."  
  
"Yes", Harry agreed. "Both One and Marie are excellent, I know how I WANT to choose, but I'm not certain if it's the proper thing to do."  
  
"How so?", Angelina wondered.  
  
"Well, just as with Orion, there's the thing about school-work, you all know One when it comes to that. But I like to think she'll be able to juggle both, I know I can, and I nearly work as hard as she. And One IS my girlfriend. People might think she got on the team not only on talent. And then there's that thing about special treatment. What if I treat her differently just because I happen to be involved with her?"  
  
"So you, Harry, to worry about a thing like that", Katie laughed. "Come on, you know who you want to choose. Hermione read the game better - she even caught The loop-hoop, by Merlin! And Marie has another year to play when you leave school. Let's take a vote; everyone for Hermione say 'I'."  
  
From the team came a unified, clear and loud:  
  
"I."  
  
Harry laughed and placed the final names on the parchment.  
  
"Go tell her, Harry", Angelina urged him. "She's probably already lost half of her nerves by now, and Hermione isn't the kind of girl I'd keep waiting."  
  
~oOo~  
  
Gryffindor Common Room was completely deserted. It was dinnertime, and everyone was naturally down in the Great Hall. Harry knew he'd find Hermione in her room, though. She'd given him her password, and he didn't even bother to knock.  
  
"Books and Cleverness", he said, and Hermione's portrait-door swung aside.  
  
He saw the back of her head above the back of her armchair. Apparently, she was staring into the fire. He didn't think she had the ability of concentration to study at a time like this. He cleared his throat loudly and walked into the room.  
  
"Excuse me", he said. "Is this where I can find the resident Gryffindor Keeper?"  
  
Hermione jumped out of her chair.  
  
"What?", she said.  
  
"I SAID, is this where I can find the resident Gryffindor Keeper?"  
  
She squealed and threw herself into his open arms. Harry held her close and laughed.  
  
"Really, One, why are you so surprised?"  
  
She didn't answer, but pressed her lips against his in a bruising kiss.  
  
~oOo~  
  
That Sunday Harry called the first official team practice. It was a bit different than it used to, since they were twice as many players on the pitch as they used to be before. The advantage was that they could play real trial-games, the ordinary team versus the reserve one. The ordinary team won, of course, especially since they had Harry. Nathalie was very promising, but she needed a lot of practice to reach Harry's levels.  
  
That evening Harry spent in his room with Hermione, they were doing their Arithmancy homework, but it struck Harry that he had some things he needed to talk to his girlfriend about.  
  
"Hey, One", he said and she looked up from her book. "I was wondering, what's with Ginny lately? Do you know why she looks so vicious?"  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes, I don't really know if she wants me to tell you this... but I guess it's OK, as long as you don't let a word of this trough to Ron. He'll kill someone, I fear."  
  
"Alright, I won't. I just wonder what happened, since she looked like she could murderer someone at the tryouts yesterday, and in the meantime Dean looked totally miserable. Did they have a fight or something?"  
  
"That's the understatement of the century, Harry", she said an frowned. "I know I'm not living in the girls dorm anymore, but I'm telling you, if you put the fourth and fifth year girls dorms together here, you've got the soap-opera of a lifetime. Yes, Ginny fought with Dean, since she caught him kissing Parvati. Apparently, Ginny had been in the library with Marie and Lavender, and they were all going into Lav and Parvati's dorm to get something or other. And there they found Dean and Parvati - kissing. Ginny dumped Dean that instant, of course, and that's why she's acting the way she is. Dean feels miserable, and as far as I know, he hasn't exactly carried on with Parvati the way SHE would like. Lav had a fit and yelled at Parvati for two hours straight, and they're not best friends anymore."  
  
"Sweet Merlin!", was all Harry could say.  
  
"Yep, see how I meant? And that's not all there is to it. Lav had begun fighting with Parvati as early as on the school-train this year. Something about Quidditch and how she was trying out for the team. You know how Parvati feels about Quidditch, right?"  
  
Harry just sighed.  
  
~oOo~  
  
A/N: This is all I have had time to write; SORRY! I was going to do that Duelling Club meeting, and I HAVE started writing about it. But now I have to leave home for the week-end, and I wanted to give you at least this much before OotP comes. (Longs...) Aw, well. That's just a shame that I didn't have time to finish this chapter. I will write the last two or three pages when I return home on Sunday, though, and those will be up as soon as possible. I'll leave some kind of note when they're up. Hang in there! 


End file.
